Beautiful Soul
by beautifulxxflame
Summary: British SIS agent Scarlett has a new mission: assist the mysterious detective L in the most dangerous case imaginable. But when she gets caught in an alreadly tangled web of emotions and conflict, she realizes she got more than she ever bargined for. OC
1. Seperation

Decided to start the Death Note OC fanfic that's been in my head for a little while. It's *OC*, so don't like don't read. Not all that long of plot so if I stick with it will hopefully be complete by around the end of summer. Full-colour title pages to go with it can be found on my deviantART account, link in my profile. First chapter is more of a prologue... enjoy! (:

Reviews are always appreciated!

**I do not own Death Note, but do own Scarlett and a good chunk of the plot.**

* * *

_The young girl, small for a seven year old, practically leaped into the waiting car through the open door. Her parents, a young man and woman also wearing evening clothing, followed a bit slower behind her. _

"_Hurry, hurry up, mommy and daddy!" she then spoke in her best royal tone, made even better by her British accent. "We cannot be late to visit the Queen!" She bounced up and down as though her seat was a trampoline._

_Her mother laughed softly, tucking her daughter's cream silk dress under her to avoid to getting crushed by the car door. "Settle down, Scarlett. Please be a little more ladylike in front of Her Majesty!"_

"_Of course," the child smiled brightly, "thought it is _me_ who she wants to see, not a stand-in fake."_

_Scarlett's father raised his eyebrows as he climbed into the front seat and started the engine. "Very true. Though I am still scratching my head as to how you scored so high on your school's entrance exam, _and _your athletic test! I mean, I was smart in school, but I was horrible at sports." He shook his head, feigning sadness._

_His wife nudged him from her spot in the passenger's seat. "I was the athletic superstar of the grade, love."_

_Scarlett, who had been scribbling away on a paper in the back seat, piped up. "I think I got my talents from both of you!" She didn't use the playful tone of a child, but spoke steadily with bright eyes and conviction in her voice. Her parents couldn't help but truly believe her._

_They drove for a few more minutes towards Buckingham Palace in silence. There was then a rustle of paper and both parents felt a tap on their shoulder._

"_Look mommy, daddy!" Scarlett proclaimed as she thrust a page of newspaper at them._

_Her mother took it first. In clumsy, second grade writing, many arrows and notes littered the front page of today's newspaper. It featured a murder case, and also held interviews with ten suspects. The arrows pointed to underlined sections of print, some sentences that outlined the crime and some lines that the interviewed subjects had said. One bolded arrow led from the picture of a middle-aged man called Len Copperfield to a space on the bottom of the newspaper, where Scarlett had written "HE IS THE MURDERER."_

_Even her mother, who was used to her seven year olds powerful crime-solving skills, was temporarily speechless. "Wow sweetie, I knew you were good, but this... amazing!"_

_The young girl beamed. "Show daddy now!"_

_Her mother laughed. "For all your intelligence, I have to say you have the worst common sense I have ever seen in my life. Daddy's driving, sweetheart. He'll look at it when we've parked."_

"_Oh come on, I'll take a look-"_

"_No, I really don't think you should-"_

"_Yeah dad, look!"_

_Just a few seconds after Scarlett's father and taken the newspaper and started to scan it, the road turned, but the car didn't. _

_With the squealing of tires horribly loud against the pavement, the family's SUV spun out of control on the slick winter road and rolled with incredible force into the steep ditch lining the side of the pavement. Scarlett screamed and grabbed hold of the handles on the inside of the car door, while her mother and father had only a little time to exclaim in shock. The car smashed violently into the orange, water-filled dividers between the road and the forest and every passenger in the car was propelled into the object in front of them. Scarlett's parents were instantly knocked out. The little girl herself collided with the back of the seat in front of her and cried out, pain shooting up the front of her whole body. When she stopped moving, Scarlett uttered a quiet sob before quickly examining her body. Her whole torso was badly bruised, and blood stained her dress from a cut on her lower stomach. She was about to climb into the front to see her parents, to get "shhed", to be told "everything was okay," until a strong smell caught her attention. Scarlett, with her knowledge above that of an average second grader, knew at once that it was gasoline. And it smelled strong enough that it would most likely make the car explode in a matter of seconds._

_Spurred on by pure instinct and adrenaline, Scarlett opened the car door and half climbed, half fell out. She ran for her life out of the ditch, looking desperately for something, anything to save herself from the explosion. All that was running through her mind at this moment was the will to live. Scarlett spied the divider, and knew that it was filled with water that was the only thing here that might be able to save her life. She full-out sprinted for the object and leaped over the top of it in a sudden spurt of strength she didn't even know she possessed. _

_Crouched and shivering in the frigid winter air behind the divider, Scarlett's young mind was suddenly struck by the fact that her parents were still in the car. "No, no! MOM, DAD!" she sobbed desperately and was about to go back to get them, all sense of self-preservation forgotten, when the car exploded with the force of a stick of dynamite before her very eyes. The shock wave hit the divider and burst it, shooting bits of car, pavement and dirt at Scarlett. She didn't completely know how but darkness soon crashed down upon her senses. _

"_Dad... Mom..." she croaked faintly and finally lay still as a mixture of blood and water began to soak her once-lovely silk dress. _

The traumatized young girl was found an hour later by the London police, unconscious and freezing. She was taken to the hospital immediately and was soon fully recovered, with only a few eventual scars as a reminder. The doctors said that it was her decision to hide behind the divider that had saved her. But most of her scars weren't physical. While at the hospital she would hardly speak, and would wake up screaming and violently shivering in the middle of the night. The counsellors who tried to talk to her eventually found out that she blamed herself for her parent's deaths, and they decided that the only way she could be saved from her memories was to let her out of the hospital with a caring adult. The only problem was that the Adams didn't seem to have any living relatives anywhere near London.

The answer came in the form of an older man who demanded to see her after a week of her residence at the hospital. After sitting with her in privacy for a few minutes he confirmed that it was the girl he had heard of, and offered her a place at his orphanage, one that only took the most gifted of children and "trained" them. The doctors decided that this was exactly what the girl needed and signed the release papers immediately.

So that is how the little girl found herself sitting on a windowsill at the orphanage called Wammy's House. She had only been there a few hours and had been introduced to the other caretaker, Roger, and had been shown her room. It was nicer than she had expected, although she hadn't admitted it. Scarlett had only uttered about ten words all week. She had seen a few other children in the halls, most of them younger than her, and even a toddler that had wrenched her from her numb, grieving state long enough to harbour the quick though that he was adorable. Then the accident clouded her thoughts once more. _It's my fault my parents are dead,_ she told herself, wincing. _I never deserve to be happy again._ And because of her incredible persuasive skills, the seven year old believed herself completely.

The voices of the children playing in the new fallen snow drifted up to her through the window. A small part of her yearned to join them, but her self-hatred and newfound phobia of snow and ice stopped her. _I killed them. _A few tears rolled down her already damp cheeks.

"You're crying."

What surprised her most was not the unexpected voice when she hadn't heard anyone enter the room, but the way that it was phrased as a statement, not a question.

Scarlett turned her head slowly to see a boy no older than eleven staring at her intently. He wasn't that small for his age but appeared so due to the slightly hunched position he stood in. Dark, round eyes that gave him the appearance that he hadn't slept for days peered at her from behind unruly pitch-black hair.

He repeated himself, but this time added a question. "You're crying. Why?"

The younger girl turned away, wishing to be left alone with her thoughts.

His creased, crumpled t-shirt and jeans rustled as he sat on the windowsill across from her and drew his knees to his chest in an unusual sitting position. Scarlett knew that gesture was usually performed by people who were unsure of not their thoughts, but themselves as a whole.

"It seems as though you aren't going to answer me. This is a usual response for children on their first day here, but usually they also shout obscenities at the caretakers. But you won't talk at all, and that's strange. I can't say I know why."

_Who does this kid think he is?_ He talked in the manner of someone much older than him. He was staring at her again, putting his thumb against his mouth and looking deep in thought. Scarlett could tell that he was analyzing her, and for some strange reason it didn't bother her that much. Or maybe she just didn't care.

"Hmm... It must be something that happened quite recently in your past, because I do not think that you are mute. Most likely involving your parents, since you are now at an orphanage. You would have not had time to prepare yourself, so the event must have been sudden. There are also faint bruises on your arms and face, which look like they've been there a little while. So... I conclude that you lost your parents in an accident of some sort, most likely involving a vehicle, in which you were also involved. And it happened about a week ago." He spoke softly, in an almost monotonous, simple voice that made the connections he was making sound almost easy to figure out.

Scarlett was too shocked to be angry. In all her short life at her school, she had never met a child better at solving puzzles than she was. She was not mad, even after a few seconds of debating within herself. She only felt amazed at this strange boy's obvious intellect.

"I am sorry if I went too far with that. I wish you would talk, because I think that you would be interesting, but it is boring and pointless to have a one-way conversation with myself. Goodbye," and with that he slowly stood up and started walking towards the door.

It was a quiet voice, hoarse with lack of use; that stopped him.

"Yes. You were right... about everything."

The boy's face showed the faint beginnings of a smile as he walked back and sat down again in his seemingly usual position. "I see. I am sorry." Even in his voice, she could tell he meant it. "It would make things much easier if you would talk to them, you know."

"I know," she whispered sadly. "But it's my fault that their dead. I don't know what to do now."

"It is no one's fault. Most children who come here enjoy it very much. There are many books to read, and good things to eat." As if to prove his point, he pulled out a sweet from his pocket and began munching on it. "I think... you need to talk to some of the children here. You seem like a person who likes contact with others, and needs to be in a light that you can look strong in. Once they know you, they will realize your potential."

Once again amazed, Scarlett knew that somehow, unbelievably, his words were true. But she also had something to say, based on the boy's words and actions as he had been talking to her.

"You're right. But..." in an act of confidence that was very much like her former self, Scarlett reached out and took hold of his hand. It was limp in her grasp, but held a bit tighter when she got nervous and tried to pull away. "I think you need to be more sociable. You're extremely insightful and would make a great friend. You need to not just believe in your theories... _but believe in yourself."_

Scarlett's watery gaze was met with a slight grin from the boy. "I was correct. You are interesting. And it seems that we will have to help each other with these points, which is what... _friends _do. Are you my friend now?" He looked into her pale blue eyes with his dark ones wide and sincere, and Scarlett's heart went out to him because it truly sounded like he had never had a friend. And in caring for another, she finally let go, not of all, but of a little of her own grief.

Her face held her first smile in seven days as she replied, "Of course."

The two children spent hours sitting on the windowsill, exchanging few words and just being content with each other's company. When the sun started to set and the other children came back inside, they relocated to a downstairs room and selected a movie to watch. As the ending credits rolled over the screen, Scarlett, who had been sitting with her head on her new friend's shoulder, looked up at him.

"You know, I've had a few friends before, but I do think you are my first true friend. No one has ever understood me like this." She flashed him a slightly toothy grin.

He gave her his little smile. "Me too. And I'm quite certain I don't even know your name."

Scarlett let out a little chuckle. "Oh, it's S-"

At that moment, the man named Watari who had picked Scarlett up from the hospital entered the room. "Ah, what an unlikely pairing! But I think you two may have to separate for the night, because it's bedtime for you, little miss. Come along!"

Reluctantly, Scarlett hoped off the couch and followed Watari. Before she left the room, she turned around and gave her friend a smile and a wave, coupled with a mouthed "See you tomorrow!" He nodded and returned the favours.

Early the next morning, Scarlett was called from her room to the main office, where there were two adults waiting for her. They explained that they were agents from the British Secret Intelligence Service, and had come because they had heard of both her mental and athletic prowess. They offered her a place in their training academy, where she could put both of her talents to use, instead of only her intellect as Wammy's House would have done. She recognized the opportunity in the offer, and although she would have to leave the boy she had befriended, she accepted. Leaving the orphanage that very hour, Scarlett and the boy have never seen each other since.


	2. Test

Chapter two a bit earlier than I expected! Not all that much happening here but it'll start getting quite fast-paced next chapter. Oh, and Tai and his group won't be in it for a while now, they may make a little candid appearance but that's all. Read on~

**Do not own Death Note. Really, who would think I did?**

**

* * *

**

**- Test -**

Eighteen year old Scarlett walked out the door of her regular class and down the hall of the SIS Training Institute. She hadn't a clue in the world why the director of the SIS himself had phoned her Criminal Psychology instructor and had requested an immediate audience with the young SIS agent. She had immediately been ushered out of the class and had started walking quickly down the hall, her black low-top converse making faint slapping sounds on the highly polished floors. This was the director, who's only superior was Her Majesty herself, and Scarlett couldn't keep him waiting.

She reached the main office in record time and entered the antechamber. Stuffing one hand in her jean pocket, she used the other to run a finger along the edge of the surface of the bulletin board that hung on the wall, cursing under her breath as an unseen sliver lodged itself in her finger.

"And I never cease to be amazed that one of our best agents has no common sense whatsoever."

Scarlett spun around so quickly that her surroundings blurred, hand reaching to her belt for her choice weapon, just as she'd been taught to do for almost eleven years. The director stood in front of her, chuckling as she stopped mid-turn and tried to regain her composure, blushing heavily. She hated being caught off guard.

"I'm sorry, Big D! You're nearly as bad as an agent, sneaking up on people like that!" The big, moustached man that she was talking to let out a booming laugh.

"Maybe that's due to the fact that I was an agent once, Miss Scarlett. Please, come in and sit down. We will need the soundproof walls for our discussion."

Scarlett followed the director, often referred to as "Big D" by his agents, into his pristine office. _Soundproof walls... _her heart started racing as she decided that he was about to give her another mission. Even though it would be a little bit unnecessary, with criminals dropping dead right, left and center. The mysterious god-like figure called Kira was making sure the SIS had their work basically cut out for them.

As he took a seat behind his oak desk, the director didn't waste a moment. "I assume that you have heard of Kira."

Scarlett grimaced. "You would be hard-pressed to find a person who _hasn't _heard of Kira. Even though it's mainly going on in Japan, the news has reached the corners of the whole world."

"I know. And that is why... it must be stopped at once. People may think that Kira is justice, but he really is a mass murderer. He _needs_ to be caught. And we need as many people working to bring him down as possible."

The teenage girl remembered the news broadcast that she had been watching that morning. Apparently over a hundred FBI agents were coming to Japan to help the NPA solve this case.

"You know..." she said thoughtfully, weighing her words, "this sounds like it came directly out of the mouth of the most famous detective in the world. L." Around the Training Institute, L was one of the most commonly used names. With everyone not even sure he actually existed, he was more of a legend than a person, an unknown goal that every agent aspired to, even though they were not in training to specifically become detectives.

The director gazed at her thoughtfully. "Maybe they sound that way, Scarlett... because they did."

She inhaled a little gasp of air in surprise.

"Which brings me to the cause for this meeting. L contacted me just a few minutes ago, asking for only one of our best agents here at the Institute. No one else either here or at the NPA Headquarters knows of this request, so that the information cannot be leaked to Kira. He needs someone who is of intellectual nature and is not afraid to get their hands dirty. He has extremely skilled detectives there, the best being himself, but he needs another type of force as well. An agent; and he picked the SIS because the Kira case is not as known in England as it is in other parts of the world. And I'm sure you have guessed by now that I have decided to send you."

Scarlett was shocked. "Me? But there are agents here much older than me!"

"I know, and we need them here. You are one of our best, trained from a much younger age than anyone else. And..." he smirked a little, "I have a small feeling that you and L will understand each other quite well."

"You mean... I actually get to _see his face?"_

"After you undergo some extensive tests, of course. You will be working with him and the Kira Task Force for many hours each day."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she guessed she had too. _The Kira case? _If it was solved with just a little help from her... she would be one of the highest ranking at the SIS, and she would have gotten to meet the legendary L. _Amazing._

"When... do I leave?"

"In an hour." The director stated it like it was plenty of time for her to pack almost everything she owns, because there would be no fixed return date. "There will be an escort waiting outside your dorm at that time. I am sure you can manage that, Scarlett."

"Of course!" She too acted like it was nothing, although in her head she had already started compiling a list of what she was packing. The young agent quickly stood and walked to the door, before turning around again.

"Big D?"

He looked up from the papers he had started filing. "Yes?"

Scarlett smiled. "Thanks for choosing me. I swear I won't let you, or the SIS down."

Her voice held an unwavering conviction that didn't allow any room for doubts in the director's head.

The Kanto airport was surprisingly busy for a Wednesday morning. Scarlett navigated through the throngs of people happily reuniting by the baggage pick-up with ease and set her feet for the sliding door with only a single bag in her hands. She had never trusted the baggage checks, especially when she was carrying the things she was.

The young agent arrived at the security scan and instead of joining the already massive waiting line, she walked confidently up to the very front, remembering what an older friend had told her back at the training institute. _Walk confident, look confident and people won't bother you._

"Excuse me, miss, but I believe there is a line for a reason."

Scarlett eyed the security guard and raised her index finger. "One moment please." She snuck her hand in her jacket pocket and drew out a thin wallet-shaped object, opening it and flashing it at him.

His eyes widened slightly before he gave her a curt bow and stepped back. "I'm sorry for the trouble, but you'll have to do a quick security check."

"That won't be necessary," Scarlett replied calmly. "I'm afraid the contents of this bag would frighten some individuals if taken out."

This time the guard decided to take a stand. "It is Japanese law that you cannot pass into the country from international flights without a standard security check. No matter who you are, I cannot let you pass."

She leaned closer. "I really don't want to, but if push comes to shove, I may have to use force-"

"I surely hope that will not be necessary."

Scarlett whipped around to come face to face with a well-dressed, inconspicuous old man. And strangely she could have sworn that she had seen him before.

The man stepped in front of her and addressed the security guard. "This lady will pass without a security check. I think this will do." He drew a similar looking piece of ID out of his suit pocket and handed it to him. The guard scanned it and stepped back, though reluctantly.

"Yes... I suppose so. Sorry for the trouble." The travellers waiting to be scanned were starting to get impatient.

The familiar man ushered Scarlett through the next door into the wide atrium. She hooked the handles of her bag over her arm and stuffed both hands into her double-breasted jacket pockets. "I could have handled that, you know," she muttered softly under her breath.

He looked at her with a kindly smile and a sparkle in his eyes. Scarlett was suddenly transported back to a time she did not care to remember, to a stark white hospital room contrasting with the kindly old man that sat in front of her, telling her that she was being released later that day.

The SIS agent's eyes widened. "Watari!" She couldn't help but smile at the man who had rescued her and brought her to his orphanage, if only for a day, eleven years ago.

He nodded. "The very same. And yes, you may have been able to handle the full on fight that would have ensued, possibly resulting in a high-speed car chase, but where would that have gotten us?"

Scarlett smirked. "I love car chases. Although I have to say motorcycles are more my thing." Watari chuckled as they reached the curb of the airport pick-up zone and the sleek black limousine that waited for them. He elegantly seated himself in the front seat after opening the door for Scarlett.

Soon they were travelling down the busy Kanto streets. Watari addressed Scarlett without turning around.

"I was unsure about you leaving my orphanage at first, but it seems that I ultimately made the correct decision. Your name is almost as widely known in England as L's, Miss Scarlett."

She grimaced. "And it's a great inconvenience. Yes, I'm quite happy at the institute, but I do remember Wammy's House a little. Pretty estate. Rolling hills. I don't remember much more than that, though. Anything interesting happen to me there?" she inquired out of mere curiosity,

Watari turned his head slightly. His eyes held that certain look that made you think that he knew a secret that would make you quite happy if he shared it.

"All I can remember is that you made a very good friend."

The limo pulled up outside of a non-descript office building that Scarlett estimated was about ten stories high. She followed Watari through the ultra-modern sliding glass doors, through an atrium complete with a cherub fountain, and into a surprisingly plain side room.

_Pretty outlandish for a top-secret headquarters, _Scarlett mused, _I'm almost positive that this is a decoy._

It was then that Watari pulled a laptop from his briefcase and propped it open on the table, one of two pieces of furniture contained in the room. He motioned for Scarlett to sit in the chair in front of it.

"Hello, Scarlett," an electronically-altered voice came from the laptop, addressing her. The screen had gone from blank to a stylized black letter "L." The agent's eyes widened.

"I assume that you have realized by now that this is not the true Kira Task Force Headquarters. I am forced to run a few tests on you first, due to the fact that after this I will be allowing you to see my face. I am L." The way he stated it with no fancy lead up, like it was an everyday fact, was what made Scarlett truly believe that it was the world famous detective talking to her.

"Of course," she replied, switching to as fluent Japanese as she was able to. "It's necessary."

L didn't waste a moment of time. "In what region and year were you born?"

She didn't like giving out information like this, but it seemed like it was necessary. And she couldn't lie, because the SIS had all this information on file and accessible to L. The only piece that she insisted on them not possessing was her full name.

"East Bedfont district in London, 1983."

"Your father was what?"

"An architect until he was thirty, then attending university for four more years to become a doctor when he was thirty-four."

"What do the agents call the Director of the SIS?"

"... Big D."

"I see. You very easily could have hacked the SIS's system to attain those answers, though. I will be asking a few more."

Scarlett nodded her head, quite sure that she was being watched on film as well.

"You are in a cabin and it is pitch black. You have one match on you. Which do you light first, the newspaper, the lamp, the candle or the fire?"

Smiling, she knew it would be no problem if the questions were all this easy.

"You light the match first."

"How much dirt is in a hole that is six feet by six feet by four feet?"

"There is none, it's a hole."

"How can you drop an egg on a concrete floor without cracking it?"

"Concrete floors cannot be cracked by eggs."

"What can you never eat for breakfast?"

"Lunch and dinner."

L's synthesized voice paused for a few seconds. "And... what would you do, Scarlett, if you had the power to kill someone you absolutely despised?"

Her breath caught. _He's decided that I'm Scarlett... but now he's testing to see if I'm Kira!_

"It would be a very complex situation," she paused, getting a little nervous. _Its okay, I have nothing to fear. I'm not Kira! _"It would first depend if they had done something that they deserve to die for, or if I hated them for other reasons. And even if they did "deserve to die..." who am I to decide who lives or dies in this world? It's out of my hands, and I sometimes even believe it should be out of the law's hands as well. And that is why... what Kira is doing is _wrong."_

The world-famous detective seemed to absorb her answer before replying. "I see. Watari..." he addressed the older man who was still in the room, "Please take Scarlett to our headquarters immediately. We have a murder to catch."

Scarlett smiled in anticipation as Watari ushered her out of the ornate office building and into the waiting limo.

Hundreds of miles away, a dark figure walked out of the rain and into an abandoned church building. Magnificent stone gargoyles defaced by centuries of time dripped rain upon the intruder's covered head. He advanced to stand in front of a massive oak door, pausing to listen to the murmurs of conversation inside. Smiling, as there were obviously a great number of people already there, he adjusted the worn Bible under his arm and pushed his way through the entranceway.

The room immediately fell silent once the mysterious man had entered. It was occupied by many men and a couple women all dressed in black, seated along old pews lining either side of the church. He quickly strode to the altar, throwing back his hood and revealing a face with pale, flawless skin framed by light golden hair. If they had been asked to describe him, many there would have called him their angelic saviour from heaven. And though not from heaven, he was definitely their saviour.

"I would like to presume that you all know why we are here. But if you don't, I will explain one more time. There is a revolution taking place in this world. Some know him as Kira... but we will know him as _God. _And I am blessed as to receive contact directly from this God, and that is why I have called all his supporters inhabiting this region here today. Aiding God, we will create a new world!" At this passionate display, he threw his hands to the skies, as if asking for heavenly assistance. "What will we be called? The Missionaries of Kira! Of God himself! And I will be addressed as Tai, the leader of this secret society." Finishing his rousing speech, Tai lowered his arms and held them in front of his body, an offering, and stared straight out into the crowd. The thundering applause came at once. And only a second later, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket.

Tai answered it at once. "Hello?"

"This is the one you refer to as God. You have done as I have instructed?"

Tai blocked the applause from his head and felt his body start shaking. "Of course, my lord. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Now, Tai, listen carefully..."


	3. True or False

Yay third chapter~ quite a long one too! Things are gonna get a tad weird here, making you question the original pairing you all had in mind, but don't worry, you're not the one writing this so you're not insane ^^; *I think.* Special thanks to xYourDearlyBeloved for inspiring me to write this long of chapter while MSNing XD thank her! On with the story~

**I do not own Death Note, only Scar-Scar ***gets horrible look* ****

**and Scout belongs to the amazing Ellie, Water-Chick-1214.**

* * *

**- True and False -**

Sitting on an extremely comfortable bed looking down from the building's ninth story, Scarlett's mind ran over what had happened in the last few hours.

There had been so much. She had arrived mid-morning at the true Kira Task Force Headquarters, an imposing skyscraper in the centre of the city. Having already completed the tests, she was able to advance straight into the headquarters after going through a quick security scan, which was disabled to allow the passage of the several guns she carried with her in her bag. And then, one of the most exciting moments of her life. Scarlett had met the famous detective L face to face.

He wasn't at all like she had thought he was going to be, but at the same time looked exactly like he should. Porcelain skin, delicate features, messy black hair and dark circles outlining his eyes like eyeliner gone wrong. But he was even smarter than she had ever imagined, and had a strange knack for speaking his mind, even when it was probably not the best idea in the world. And another knack for constantly consuming sweets. Scarlett had watched him at first, and had lost track when his consumption count had reached fifteen at midday. They had spent the day mainly getting the SIS agent up to date with the Kira case, and she now knew that the thousand FBI agents coming to Japan was a clever hoax, that Kira definitely needed to possess a name and face to kill, and that he could control victim's actions for a certain time up until their death. There was also definitely a second Kira on the loose as well, and the fake needed only a face to murder and was being completely submissive to the "Kira" that the police force had constructed. The main goal was to arrest the second Kira, which would then have a high chance of leading them to the third. After Scarlett was debriefed on that, she was introduced to the rest of the Kira Task Force.

At first there was just Matsuda, young and comical, Mogi, who only said about fifteen words that day, and Mr. Yagami, the chief director of the NPA, an honest-looking man with a strong sense of justice. However, an hour later two others arrived.

Scout, a young girl around Scarlett's age with long brown hair and beautiful tanned skin; and Light, also younger than the rest with designer clothes, a well-toned body and looks worthy of a model. Scarlett concluded that life just wasn't fair when she had also witnessed how smart he was. They had then scanned numerous computer screens for the next few hours, not what the usually-active SIS agent was used to but you wouldn't find her complaining. Taking a break at lunch, Scout had shown her to her very modern style room and given her a few moments to unpack.

A sharp beep cut through her reflections like a knife. The high-tech new phone wired to Japanese coverage she had been given was beeping like a heart monitor and Scarlett made metal note to change the ringtone as soon as possible. She picked it up off the bed, glanced at the call display and answered immediately.

"Scarlett here."

"This is L." Apparently, once you've met him face-to-face he dropped the voice synthesizer. "I need you to come down to room 415 – on floor four – immediately."

Surprised, Scarlett asked "Why not to the main floor?"

He paused before replying "This is not something for all ears to hear."

"Oh. I see. I'll be there as soon as possible," and she hung up.

Lacing up her converse as quickly as she could Scarlett dashed out the door, hearing the click of an automatic lock behind her. She set off towards the elevators at a swift pace, slowing slightly in surprise when she saw the figure walking towards her.

"Hello, Scarlett."

She nodded her head. "Mr. Yagami."

The casually dressed boy in front of her let out a carefree laugh. "Come on, that sounds like you're addressing my dad! Light is fine." He flashed an intoxicating smile. "Besides, if I let such a pretty girl talk so formally to me, how am I supposed to get to know her better?"

Scarlett's cheeks flushed a bright pink. "I'm not sure who you're talking about, but you could always send her flowers. Now I'd better be going, business at Headquarters," she said as she turned to the elevators once more. She had momentarily forgotten about her meeting with L.

"I'll keep that in mind, although I'm quite sure this girl deserves much more," Light called after her. Scarlett's laugh echoed down the hall behind her. She didn't see Light's warm, playful gaze turn cool and calculating.

L was standing in the middle of the small, unfurnished and inconspicuous room when Scarlett herself entered. He turned towards her as he heard the door open, and she was met with intelligent, intense eyes that made her feel as warm as the cherry tart he was currently munching on.

"It seems you got distracted a little, Scarlett." His tone was simple, monotonous. If she had known better, she would have recognized the detective was attempting to crack a joke.

What surprised Scarlett the most was L's switch to English, her native language. He even spoke with a hint of a British accent. _He must've grown up in England!_ The agent's eyes widened slightly, forgetting that she was getting chastised by the world's greatest detective.

She reverted to English as well. "Oh, sorry about that! So-" she stepped forward until she was only a foot away from L. "There's something I should know about?"

"Yes. It is due to...the fact that I have narrowed down the Kira suspects more than I had previously mentioned." He looked away, shoved a hand in his pocket and took a bite of the tart.

"The real Kira?"

"The same. I am over 82% sure that it is a member of the Task Force."

Scarlett's eyes widened even more, and she was relieved that everyone automatically assumed that "Scarlett" was a code name. And that there was no trace of her last name anywhere.

"You are cleared of suspicion presently because you just arrived this morning," the detective continued, taking her silence as anger.

"No," she replied, "I'm not worried about that. But- one of the Task Force..." she let the sentence trail off. _We're being infiltrated from the inside..._ Scarlett absentmindedly took a mint from her pocket and popped it in her mouth. It had been a habit of hers from early years to chew on one thing or another when she was deep in thought.

"Um, Scarlett-chan?"

"Hmm?"

He cocked his head and stared at her with his thumb against his bottom lip. _He's going to ask me if I have any ideas on Kira's identity!_

"May I have a mint?"

Scarlett's eyebrows furrowed before she laughed. "Sure, L!" She reached into her jacket pocket for another candy.

"Please call me Ryuzaki."

"Sure, _Ryuzaki," _she repeated as she unwrapped the mint. It was now L's turn to eye the young woman strangely.

"Open."

"Pardon?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Your mouth. Open it."

L looked slightly alarmed, but did as he was told. With beautiful accuracy, the agent tossed the mint so it landed perfectly inside the detective's mouth.

A slight blush spread across his pale cheeks as Scarlett grinned with her tongue between her teeth. A slightly awkward silence settled on the pair, only to be broken by the ring of a cell phone.

L had it out of his jean pocket and pressed against his ear a little too quickly. Scarlett could faintly make out a voice on the other end, but couldn't quite hear the words.

"I was quite certain I told you that I am on a case that takes up every minute of my time?" His answer was slightly annoyed, made more prominent by his already flat tone.

A few minutes later, "A perfectly stable building found in ashes the next morning? That situation doesn't sound like it has too many possibilities. Can't you figure it out yourself? I already expressed I am extremely busy at the moment. Call Watari if you run into difficulties."

Something clicked in Scarlett's mind. A building found in ashes. A chance to prove herself to the famous L. She interrupted without thinking.

"A building found in ashes? Has the caller included the possibility of a self-defense system that automatically combusts once a certain object has been removed?"

The detective eyed her for a second for interrupting, but at the same time his eyes widened in understanding. He spoke into the phone again, his voice hurried now.

"Please check the possibility of it being the result of an automatic combustible defense system. Now that I consider it, there is an 88% chance of that being the solution. Now I will have to go," and he pressed the "End Call" button with his index finger before turning his gaze to Scarlett.

"How did you know of that?"

Scarlett's eyes slid to the floor as she ran her fingers along the ridge of the huge, raised white scar that covered almost half of her neck. She opened her mouth to answer, but L beat her to it.

"Wait. I think I would like too..." he trailed off, as if unsure if what he was going to say next would be received well. It was the first time Scarlett had witnessed the detective do something like that.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'd like to guess how you came to possess that scar. If I could." A little smile spread itself over L's face. The "could" was not so much a doubt of his abilities, which did not need doubting in the slightest, but a desire of approval from Scarlett. From what she had experienced today, the detective had no qualms about voicing his true intent, but for some reason he seemed reluctant to play a guessing game that focussed on her scar.

The agent was surprised for a few seconds before regaining composure. Even though she had only acquired it less than two years ago, her scar had never been a hugely touchy subject. She had accepted that she'd never be stunningly beautiful and that there was nothing she could do about it and moved on.

"If you'd like to, I have no issues with it." She smiled a little in encouragement.

He turned the full intensity of his eyes on her, finally back in his element. "Hmm... not just anything could have covered your neck that fully and burned at the same time. Since you are an active, prominent member of the SIS I am already certain that it was on a mission. The scar itself was caused by an object you failed to remove immediately from your skin, therefore explaining the distinct lines between scar and skin. To be unable to get something off... it must have been hot enough to stick to the skin..." he looked up from her scar to her face. "I conclude that it was a burning piece of sheet metal that was blown from an explosion. It wrapped itself around your neck for long enough to leave a scar of that magnitude, and if it had been a few moments longer... you could have died, Scarlett-chan." Something that looked like concern flitted across his face, but it was the detached concern that you would have for a stranger. At this moment, that was all that they were.

"That's what the doctors said, yes," Scarlett replied. Inside, she was astonished. _He really is amazing. _"You were right... about everything."

Suddenly, an almost sickening sense of déjà vu surfaced in the young agent. _I have had this conversation before. I am almost positive of it. _A guessing game with the world's greatest detective? Scarlett concluded that she was quite mad.

L nodded and walked past her to the door and stopped, seemingly waiting for her to follow. Scarlett accompanied him out into the hallway and they set their feet towards the sound of voices floating from further down the hall.

Light and Scout were having a hushed conversation at the end of the hall by the elevators, but when the two came into hearing distance they could only pick up the topic of who Matsuda was currently dating. They paused in their discussion to acknowledge the newcomers, Light with a nod and a warm smile and Scout with an energetic wave. The latter broke away from Light and bounced over to Scarlett and L.

"Hey Scarlett, Ryuzaki! Having some private meetings, eh?" She winked at Scarlett as she said it.

The agent stuck out her tongue and elbowed Scout in the shoulder. "You sicken me!"

"Ah ah ladies, break it up," Light sauntered over in that incredibly laid-back way that he usually did. "Scout needs to visit the house, and I have to bear the burden of accompanying her-" the way he said it made it sound like it was no burden at all- "and I was wondering if the badass SIS agent would like to get a tour of the Kanto region of Japan."

Scarlett smiled, switching her speech to Japanese once more. "Sure! Never been to Japan for this long, might as well take advantage of it." She looked at the man standing beside her. "What about Ryuzaki, do you want to come too?"

Light, for some unfathomable reason, looked a little put off by this idea. Scarlett wasn't sure if the detective noticed that or not, but he gave a favourable answer to him. "No, I'm afraid I don't have the time. Goodbye," and he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked into the elevator.

The trio walked out of the main glass entranceway and down the busy Kanto street. Scarlett was busy taking in the new sights, while Light and Scout walked along contently, having travelled this route many times before. After ten minutes of walking in silence, Scarlett spoke up.

"It seems you two are pretty tight- anything there I should know about?" She asked it for two reasons. Being a teenage girl, she _was _generally interested, and part of her mind also thought back to her flirty meeting with Light in the hall.

Scout immediately burst out laughing while Light added a few chuckles of his own. "A r-r-relationship?" the other girl managed to choke out. "Hah!"

"Even if I wished it, she wouldn't let me," Light sighed sadly, elbowing Scout in the ribs playfully. Scout grinned back.

"Of _course _not. Who would even want to date this crazy metro-sexual genius?" Scarlett couldn't help but laugh, keeping the small amount of embarrassment off her face that she felt at Scout's comment. The college boy feigned annoyance with the tanned girl, while Scout continued to taunt him. Scarlett went back to admiring the scenery, occasionally adding her two cents in as well. Soon the three teens arrived in front of a medium-sized house that looked remarkably similar to every other house that held a spot on the block. Scout turned and set her feet towards the front door.

"I never knew you actually lived in Japan," Scarlett remarked to the other girl, who was obviously not of complete Japanese origin.

"Actually, I don't. This is Light's house!"

The agent's eyes widened in disbelief. "You two _live _together?"

Light smirked. "Not in _that _sense, Scarlett. She is staying with me and my family as a boarding student from my college... she was really called in to help with the case."

Scarlett didn't know of any special certifications her new friend held, but she decided not to pry. If any other person had been conversing with her, she would have not believed a word of his explanation. The way Light Yagami conveyed it, however... Scarlett couldn't help but trust him. It almost reminded her of her own persuasive talents.

Light called after Scout, who was just about to enter the front door. "Scarlett and I will be heading back to headquarters now. I am confident you will be able to find your way back along the route you've walked countless times."

"Who knows? Maybe I'll get kidnapped, and it'll all be Mr. Yagami's fault." The teasing tone that entered her voice so often was present.

"Good riddance!" Light flashed her a smile. "Later!"

He directed Scarlett to start walking back the way they came, but pulled her to the side at the first intersection. She tensed and reverted back to a decade of training.

"This isn't the way back, Light." Her stance was solid, making it almost impossible for anyone generally her size to push her around.

The auburn haired boy laughed. "It's okay; I'm not going to make off with you! Scarlett..." he looked at her intensely, but with a different kind of gaze than L. The Yagami boy's eyes made her feel dangerous, fiery, unhinged. Made her want to break the rules. The thoughts surfacing in her mind almost scared the young woman.

In one swift motion, she suddenly found her hand in his. "I want to show you something."

He started running along the sidewalk, pulling her with him. If Scarlett was true to herself, he looked beautiful, with his tie and suit jacket flapping in the wind that was caused by the speed that they were moving at. Almost like a god. She started running as well, easily keeping pace with him. _What I feel right now... it's scary, almost wrong, but exhilarating. _Scarlett was worried that her heart would beat right out of her chest.

Light had taken her to a small park in the middle of the suburbia, complete with a small forest grove. Moonlight danced on the surface of the small pond while cricket's voices formed a backdrop of sound. He led her through a maze of bushes to the pond's edge and sat down, patting the ground beside him invitingly. The fire in his eyes was still there. Scarlett joined him on the grass, wrapping her jacket around her body protectively.

"It's not that cold out, you know." His voice held a teasing tone, but it was mainly filled with the desire to understand her better.

Scarlett chuckled. "It's this thing... I have a phobia of snow, and I guess that makes me extra sensitive to the temperature as well." Light gazed at her questioningly. "When my parents... died, I had to spend hours in the freezing cold afterwards. It's a long story." She had no idea why she was telling him this, but it was tumbling out of her mouth and she was unable to stop it. Or maybe she just didn't want to. Light Yagami woke things inside her that scared the young agent, but in this moment she was tired of being cautious, holding everyone at a distance. That was why SIS agent Scarlett completely disregarded her gut feeling and returned Light's smile.

"This place is... how do you say... amazing. Beautiful. Breath-taking." Light glanced at her and started laughing. Scarlett faltered, not sure how what she said could be found amusing.

He smiled. "Your Japanese isn't perfect, Scarlett-chan. But I have to say I love your accent."

Scarlett's cheeks flamed red. Her experience with the opposite gender could only be described as terrible. "When you have to be able to understand at least ten languages, you're never really perfect in any of them." She made a face. "Sorry."

A beautiful smile found its way onto Light's face. "I accept your apology." He laughed along with Scarlett. "And that girl? I was never able to get her those flowers."

"Oh, really?" Something inside Scarlett faltered. _Maybe this isn't right... _"That's a shame."

Light raised an eyebrow. "I guess so. But I did manage to get her something else instead."

Scarlett turned her head up to look at him. "And what's that?"

The beautiful, dangerous boy smirked at her, in a way that Scarlett analyzed as anticipation. "This."

Before the SIS agent knew what had hit her, Light's soft lips had coming crashing down upon hers. She gasped when she felt her mouth meet his, giving Light the chance to deepen the kiss. His hand, warm for the cold spring night, snaked up underneath her jacket to support her cloth-clad back. Scarlett was stunned, didn't know if this was a good idea or not but at this moment she truly didn't give a damn. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned into his body, grateful for the warmth it gave her. When they broke apart, she beamed, about to say something with an eighty percent chance of it making no sense whatsoever. However, Light's smile convinced her that there was no need.

L was seating in his usual spot facing the many monitors when Light entered the Task Force building at around ten o'clock. From what the younger male could make out, the detective was watching a live camera feed of some part of the building.

"Light-kun, you're back."

He nodded. "Yeah, I am. Anything changed?"

"No. The others have gone home for the night and I do not know Scarlett's whereabouts, so it will be us here for as long as you decide to work. By the way, you disappearing like that has raised my suspicions of you another 0.5%, Light-kun."

Light couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I know you will never believe this, Ryuzaki, but I'm not Kira." He walked over to where L sat, interested in what he was watching. What the screen displayed made Light's eye wide, before causing him to start laughing. "Sure, you don't know where Scarlett is!"

Although muted, it was obvious that there was blaring music sounding in Scarlett's living room, and the agent herself was getting the exercise she required each day by dancing wildly to the undetectable beat. Light's eyes shifted from the screen to the detective. "Why exactly are you watching this?"

He could just make out the pink highlighting L's cheeks as he quickly immersed himself in his cake slice and muttered something inaudible. Light chuckled and reached over, switching the computer from live camera feed to database mode. "Now let's get to work, shall we?"

The two geniuses threw themselves into their work, although Light Yagami's mind was elsewhere, on his next intricate plan.

* * *

R&R, because reviews make the world go round D

**A little thing I'll be doing - telling you the name of the next chapter. Would love to hear guesses on what you think it's about (: so stay tuned for Chapter Four - Betrayed.**


	4. Betrayed

Yippee, not too much of a wait there~ I appologize for Scarlett seeming like a Mary Sue (and GOD KNOWS we hate those .) and Light seeming a bit OOC- it'll all get explained in this chapter. If anyone's interested, a picture of Scarlett's new motorcycle can be found by searching MV Augusta F4 CC- god knows I want one now .

A little bit of shameless advertising~ If you know and love the Mortal Instruments book series, take a look at my other fanfic "Merely a Luxury." Also as a long-overdue thanks to xYourDearlyBeloved, check out her Death Note L x OC fanfic "Kimiko Says," followed by it's sequel "Taking Chances." Both great fics!

**I do not own Death Note, or A Death Note for that matter. O.O**

* * *

**- Betrayed -**

"It seems as though he is falling for our ruse completely..."

"Yeah, we really got him good!"

"Now, just a bit more time and effort and we'll have brought this one to justice. And then we're that much closer to apprehending the first."

"And I'm not even sure that it's a "he"..."

Everyone in the Task Force looked at L, who was staring at the computer screen while murmuring under his breath. It had sounded like him merely thinking out loud, but they had learned long ago to always pay attention to the detective's thoughts.

"You mean to say that it's a woman?" Soichiro Yagami was the first of the group to state the obvious.

"I am starting to think that the second Kira is female, yes," L continued, not even raising his head, and would say no more on the subject.

Light got up from his computer and walked over to his father's side. "And since we are assuming that the first Kira is male, maybe the second's fixation on the first is more than just admiration," he added. "I know that the second has stopped trying to force contact due to our publicly aired videos, but it is a possibility that was the case or it still is the case."

Scarlett, who was sitting on the couch scanning files on her laptop, looked up as well. "Very good point. We should really look into that." She caught Light's eye and smiled, remembering last night for the tenth time this morning. Scout, who was sitting beside the agent and watching the computer screen from over her shoulder, slowly rose to her feet and walked over to join the group by L's computer. She jerked her thumb towards the elevator door, a movement that went unnoticed by the others, and Light nodded his head in understanding. A few moments later, he started walking to the elevators.

"I am getting rather hungry, does anybody want anything from the kitchen upstairs?"

Scout nodded. "Hmm... some of that pizza Watari made, and maybe a sundae..." L eyed her and looked quite possessive over his secret sundae stash, "Okay, a fruit shake then! Happy, Ryuzaki?"

"I never expressed discomfort," the detective said annoyingly.

Scout rolled her eyes. "You know what? I'll just go with you and get it myself, Light." The two teens were soon in an elevator hurdling up three stories in twenty seconds.

After five minutes, L swivelled in his chair to face Scarlett after sending a venomous glare at the ceiling. "Scarlett-chan, would you be so kind as to save one of my sundaes from Scout's stomach?" His perfectly serious tone almost made the teen girl giggle. Matsuda jumped out of his chair in protest.

"You know Ryuzaki, Scarlett's probably doing some real high-tech stuff, you could send me-"

"Actually, Scarlett-chan is checking the weather forecast for today," Scarlett immediately sent her mouse to the task bar and changed browser pages, "And you, Matsuda, would probably drop it."

Slightly annoyed that he would send her to do so simple a task but at the same time highly amused at Matsuda's stuttered responses, Scarlett rose from her place on the couch and walked over to the elevators, pressing the third floor button. Its arrival was signalled immediately by a little ding and Scarlett stepped in, watching as the sliding metal doors closed over the main room at headquarters.

She had almost reached the third floor kitchen when slightly raised voices stopped her in her tracks. Like a flash of lightning, years of SIS training kicked in and she didn't make a sound as she flattened her body against the wall beside the kitchen door, where the voices were obviously coming from. Scarlett mentally laughed as she evaluated her stance and realized the only thing missing was gun, preferably a Beretta 90two. She had another opportunity to laugh at herself as another thought came. _Of course there's voices in the kitchen, they're Scout's and Light's! _But as the agent heard the actual words, she stopped in her tracks.

"-that look you gave Scarlett? I didn't know you two were that good of _friends._" Scarlett placed the voice as Scout's.

"And why do you _care _so much, Scout? It's not like we have a _relationship _or anything, as you so blatantly pointed out yesterday."

She immediately sounded offensive. "I don't! It could just interfere with-" her voice dropped so much that Scarlett couldn't make out the last words of the sentence. "-like I'm _helping _you, I'm just curious for that British girl's sake."

There was a pause before Light replied. "If you really _must_ know, and you always do," he said slowly, "...I'm not actually _in love _with her at all. Yes, I am faking it, but it's necessary. You will see why later."

Scout's reply of "That's _horrible, _Light!" was all that Scarlett heard before she yanked her ear away from the wall with all the force she could muster.

The short teen could only stand outside the door for minutes because her head just didn't want to make her feet move. No. _No. NO! How he looked at me last night... that _couldn't _have been a lie. NO ONE can be that good at playing a person's feelings... Nobody could be that CRUEL! _They hadn't had a long-lasting relationship, but Scarlett prided herself on being able to analyze people and how their actions related to their internal feelings, but she had picked up nothing but love and pleasure from Light Yagami. And it had been engrained in her head from the time that she was eleven to never be caught off-guard, to never show weakness, and what woke the agent up like a cold splash of water to the face was the fact that she had been so _stupid. Trusting someone I had known only for a day? What was _wrong _with me?_

Scarlett turned on her heel and walked swiftly back towards the elevators. Maybe, just _maybe, _she felt like this for another reason as well. She hated to admit it to herself, but she had liked him, definitely as more than a friend. And although they hadn't had any romantic connection, she still felt hurt and betrayed that someone had used her like that. She remembered hearing that Scout would "see why later" and the rational, crime-solving part of her mind came back from its temporary vacation. _Light's planning something... a trap to catch Kira? _Scarlett shoved the idea to the back of her thoughts, still overwhelmed by emotion. Not so much distraught, as you cannot get distraught over someone who you just met, but angry. A burning rage slowly trickled through her veins, setting her on fire. Woah. _Woah. He still does this to me, even when he's not with me. I can't let Light Yagami get to me like this!_

As she travelled downstairs in the stainless steel elevator, Scarlett managed to calm herself down a little. Still angry, however, when she stepped out of the elevator L immediately looked her way. The agent was unsure if it was due to her unnecessarily loud footsteps or lack of sundae.

"Scarlett-chan? You were gone for nearly fourteen minutes, it appears as though you don't have my-"

She decided to ignore the exact counting of minutes that she was absent. "Yes, Ryuzaki, I know," she sighed, overwhelmed. "Scout ate them all."

As the detective slumped back in his chair dejectedly, a flash of inspiration hit Scarlett. It was just what she needed to forget the happenings of today. A guy that would never even _think _of pulling what Light just pulled... her gaze lit on the famous detective sitting in front of her.

"Hey, Ryuzaki-" the inky haired man swivelled his chair once again- "I know of a cute little ice cream shop just down the road from here. Heard of it?"

"I've seen it, yes."

"Why didn't you go, then?"

"I saw the aerial view on GoogleMaps..."

Scarlett raised her eyebrows. "Oh. Well, do you want to check it out right now? Take a break? We've all been working quite hard." Their eyes fell on Matsuda happily munching away on a donut while chatting on his cell phone. "At least _some _of us have."

He checked the papers and screen in front of him once more before a cute smile that made him appear years younger flitted across his face. "Yes, Scarlett-chan, I'd like that."

Scarlett returned the gesture. "Let's go!" She set her feet for Task Force building's front door, which opened directly onto one of the busiest streets in the Kanto region, stopping only to snatch her leather jacket from its place on the couch beside Matsuda. Hugging it closer to her torso to cover the crimson blouse she wore today, the British girl stepped through the glass doors and onto the hard concrete sidewalk, followed shortly after by the detective. Scarlett eyed his flimsy long-sleeved T-shirt doubtfully.

"Are you sure you're going to be warm enough?"

L looked to the side while running his fingers through his dark hair, making it even messier than it had been before. "No, I'm fine. I have a high tolerance to colder temperatures."

"If you say so," she replied as something else caught her attention. "No way... for _real?"_

A sleek, black and obviously incredibly expensive motorcycle was parked on the sidewalk curb, sitting there like it was an everyday occurrence. Scarlett ran over and delicately placed her hands on the shining handlebars, then the pristine leather seat, perfectly resembling an overjoyed kid in a candy shop. However, what made her eyes really light up was the small piece of paper taped to the side of the machine.

_Scarlett-_

_A thank you gift for accepting this task ,and therefore working to make the world a better place. Saw this one circled in a catalogue in your room and thought you might have need of it._

_Thanks again-_

_Big D._

"Do you know what model of bike that is?" L inquired curiously. He knew, and was interested to see how much she knew about her gift.

"Only the MV Augusta F4 CC, one of the four fastest bikes in the _world!" _she exclaimed, forgetting all about Light's betrayal for a moment. She blushed, embarrassed about her outburst. "Sorry, I'm a little bit of an enthusiast when it comes to motorcycles."

"No, no, it's perfectly fine," L shook his head, smiling a little. "Only to be expected in an SIS agent."

Scarlett chuckled at the detective's words and made to set her feet for the other side of the street. She cried out as surprisingly strong hands gripped her waist and pulled her back, just as a huge semi drove past her at speeds she didn't even want to imagine. The driver honked and shouted obscenities at the short brunette as she tumbled from the curb and backwards into L's arms.

Colour flamed in her cheeks as she ducked quickly out of his fabric-covered arms and stood on the sidewalk with her arms crossed. "That really was unnecessary, you know!"

L raised his almost non-existent eyebrows. "That was the most necessary task I have completed all day."

Scarlett shrugged nonchalantly, making it appear as though his action hadn't been needed, although inside her heart was pounding faster than the techno bass at a nightclub. "I have pretty bad common sense, but I wouldn't have _died_ or anything." She checked and double-checked to see if there was any cars coming before crossing the street this time, L right on her heels.

"You most certainly would've, Scarlett-chan." His tone became dryer, if that was even possible. "Not even a secret service agent could battle a semi-trailer truck and live to tell the tale." He stuffed his hands back in his deep jean pockets as they neared the quaint little ice cream shop that looked slightly out of place in such an industrial area.

Scarlett quickly ordered a strawberry sundae, beautifully decorated with whipped cream, while L took so long deciding that a small child behind him in the line-up started bawling to their mother about the "funny looking man who's going to steal all the ice cream." On that cue he spend his thinking process up a little and finally chose a hot chocolate creamy mocha fudge delight (Scarlett decided to not even ask what that abomination to the taste buds was) and took a seat across from the young agent, drawing his knees to his chest per usual and receiving more strange stares. The people's eyes extended to Scarlett this time, wondering what young woman in her right mind would be seen with such an unusual man, but she found that she didn't really care.

"I solved the case, you know," L stated after a few moments of silence.

The statement came completely out of left field. "Hmm? What case?"

"The phone call you overheard and commented on." He stared at her, zoned out, for a few seconds before saying, "It was a self-destructing building."

"Wow, amazing! You know, that was just a decoy statement. I lead the world's best detective on, and he _actually believed me! _Sweet!"

When she thought about it later, Scarlett decided that it was a pretty lame joke even by her standards, but the agent was utterly shell-shocked when the detective burst into laughter. It was only a few short chuckles that sounded _extremely _weird coming out of his mouth, but it was enough to send Scarlett into giggles as well, oblivious to the fact that their performance was earning them even _more_ unwanted attention.

"I never knew the infamous L liked stupid jokes," she teased as the laughter subsided. Pink coloured his cheeks like frosting as he dryly stated, "Would you like to say that a bit louder, Scarlett-chan?"

It was the agent's turn to blush as she covered her mouth with a quiet "Oops."

Silence descended upon the pair once again, this time quite comfortable. Scarlett rested her elbows on the plastic tabletop and folded her hands to support her chin, turning her pale blue eyes on the man across from her. _So the human computer really is a bit _human... from the time she had met him yesterday, that was really all that she had related him to. A computer, with amazing data comprehension and deduction abilities. A sort of perfection that she, although gifted with powerful problem-solving skills and athletic abilities, could never even begin to relate to. But now, sitting here, making small talk with the world's greatest detective, she started to see the hardened, careful and cautious exterior crack. Just slightly- she knew the fissure would mend soon enough and everything would be back to normal- but it made her feel much better to know that his shield was permeable, if only slightly.

"Do I have something on my face?"

L had noticed her gaze and was staring back at her, the way his head was tilted ever so slightly to one side making Scarlett think of a parrot. She laughed again before replying "Oh no, _Ryuzaki, _just thinking. It's something that many of us do daily, you know."

He returned her smile with a thoughtful one of his own. In a simple, quiet voice, he said, "Yes, Scarlett-chan. That I know."

Darkness was falling and the only sound that could be detected at the Kira Task Headquarters was the clicking of keyboards as many different pairs of hands flew over them at high speeds. The main entrance slid open, and most heads looked up, grateful for the distraction.

Light Yagami stood in the entranceway, a pained and horrific expression clouding his handsome face. His father stood up and practically ran to his side.

"Light! Is anything wrong?"

The teen lowered his wide, almost hypnotized gaze before uttering, "Dad... I think... _I may be Kira."_

The Task Force room immediately erupted in chaos. Matsuda jumped to his feet in protest, Mogi took a few steps towards Light with his arms outstretched, almost as if he could shake the thought of being Kira from him. Soichiro's mouth formed barely coherent protests while Scout rose from her seat much slower than expected, shaking her head while murmuring, "_No... _He _can't be..."_

Scarlett and L were the only two who remained in their seats. A grim smile slowly spread over the SIS agent's face. _Light Yagami... I never would have thought it, but know that I _do _think about it, it explains everything. You'll be put in jail, I guess. I hate to say it but... _It serves you right.

While Scarlett was succumbing to her emotions, L stayed perfectly in check. "What does "I _might _be Kira mean exactly, Yagami-kun?"

Light sank slowly onto the now-empty couch and put his head in his hands. "Like I'm behind the killings, but completely unaware of it. I could be doing it in my sleep!" His expression morphed from horrified to terrified. "Dad! L! Please... lock me up. I can't stand it anymore!"

"Even though I am almost 100% certain that when Kira kills, he is aware of it... the cameras in your room, Light-kun, prove that you were not doing anything abnormal while you slept... but the possibility of Kira possessing people to commit murder is certainly still a likely one. There were times when Light was not monitored. And he _is _asking for it, so please-" L addressed Matsuda and Mogi, "Take Light into custody immediately."

The two Task Force members strode over to the teenage boy and each grabbed one of his arms. Light made no attempts to struggle. Hanging his head, the last that the Task Force saw of Light Yagami was the devastating expression that covered his face. Soichiro Yagami sank slowly onto the spot of couch that his son had just vacated, softly murmuring "My son... not my son..."

A heavy silence descended in the spacious room like a thick wool blanket. The only one that even harboured the thought that this was all just a scene on the stage set by Light Yagami was L, and he dismissed the thought quickly after, saying to himself that the look on his friend's face couldn't have been an act. He would later discover just how wrong he had been.

* * *

**Next chapter, "Bad Dreams," coming soon~**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	5. Bad Dreams

Finally! Was on vacation for a little bit, very sorry for the delay. Here we go~

**I do not own Death Note, it's plot or it's characters.**

* * *

**- Bad Dreams -**

The late spring rainfall splashing down upon the concrete sidewalks of the Kanto region of Japan was the only thing that the tanned Scout heard as she lay on the dark plush couch in the downstairs area of the Yagami household. Staying there for the past month and a half had been slightly uncomfortable with the blaring absence of the boy who was her host, but his mother had been very hospitable when she was fed the story of Light's school trip, and invited Scout to say without a moment's hesitation. The teen girl had accepted, mainly because she had no other place to go, needed to stay in Kanto and honestly did not feel like staying at Headquarters. She knew that Scarlett could handle it, but she really didn't feel like testing the boundaries of L's camera fascination anytime soon. And there was Light.

She knew full well that he was Kira, and that this imprisonment was much less than he deserved, even though it was self-induced- but she still couldn't shake the feeling of his eyes boring into hers in that very last glance they shared. If Scout had been a spectator of his act, she would've fell for it hook, line and sinker, but she knew Light and his true identity, and she _definitely _knew that he had ulterior motives. It didn't even surprise her that much that the world's greatest detective and Europe's greatest SIS agent had fell for it, Light was just that good of actor. _Imagine if he became an actor... the BAFTA awards he'd bring in! _Scout couldn't help but allow herself a small chuckle. Even when she dug deep within herself, she still wasn't quite sure why she hadn't turned Light in yet. _It wouldn't look so good for me at this point, and I'd have a hell of a time explaining how I came about that knowledge. For now... I'll just keep quiet and wait._

And she wasn't just waiting for that. Straining her ears to see if she could detect any faint sound in the slightest, Scout berated herself for getting lost in thought. The brunette teen was known to sometimes stay up to the wee hours of the morning on a whim, but this time she had a purpose. _Damnit, she said she wasn't going to be late..._

Scout was rewarded for her patience a few moments later when a louder than necessary rap at the front door made its way to her ears. Leaping from the couch so fast that she almost knocked the adjacent floor lamp over, she ran to the front door and threw it open before the arrival had the chance to knock again.

A soaking wet girl around Scout's own age was standing on the Yagami's doorstep, framed by the darkness of the night around her. The visitor met Scout's chocolate eyes with her own bright turquoise ones and cracked a teasing smile.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Super Scout."

Scout threw herself into the other girl's arms but recoiled after a moment of embrace. "Ew, you're _soaking, _Kane! Haven't you ever heard of an umbrella? Or a raincoat?"

Kane shrugged nonchalantly. "Didn't have time. Now are you going to let me into this stranger's house before I freeze to death?"

She let Kane in at once while muttering what sounded like "Well, it _is _your fault." The newcomer shrugged her wet jacket off and stood awkwardly in the center of the room, not getting any furniture damp by sitting. She wrapped her arms around herself and brushed a stray piece of shoulder-length straight black hair out of her face, eyes scanning the room in a guarded fashion.

"So," Scout started, "Number two at Wammy's and not smart enough to keep warm. Who would have guessed it?"

"I was in a hurry," the darker haired girl shot back, though traces of the earlier smile still lingered on her slim face. She watched as Scout searched for a dry hoodie and handed her it.

"Ah, I see. I know you won't tell me the reason why you're here -some friend! - But you said you're just stopping by for a day or two. Really need any lodging, or are those... _ulterior motives _I sense?" She waggled her eyebrows knowingly at the other girl.

Kane sighed in exasperation. "I know what the "ulterior motives" you think you speak of are, and I will deny them once again. I don't even expect to see him, you know."

"You don't have to worry about that- he already knows you're coming. Expecting you to show up at Headquarters tomorrow morning, actually. _Please _don't stand him up like you've done in the past, you know how fragile his social skills are!" Scout grinned, and Kane soon followed suit.

"If you already have arranged it, and I should have known you would, I'll be there, I guess."

"Good. That's what I like to hear from old Kandy Kane!" They laughed again at the childish nicknames a mutual friend had given them.

Kane let the silence reign for a few minutes before speaking again. "And I suppose you do not plan to tell me of _your _business in Japan?"

Scout smirked teasingly. "No can do, partner. You can very well guess it's to do with the Kira case, but I can't say anything else on the subject."

The other girl nodded. "We all have our secrets, I presume. Now, was this merely a late night get-together of old friends or do I get a place to stay for the night?"

"No, you should get a little bit wetter; I think you missed a spot." Kane stared blankly at Scout before the latter chuckled. "Of _course _you can stay the night, and the next too. Mrs Yagami already knows I'll have a friend over for a while."

Kane nodded again, her eyes warming. She absentmindedly itched one of the many shallow scars that adorned her arms, the result of over a decade of rough play with her two pets, which currently sat on the Yagami's front porch. Scout stared at her friend, noting the scars, pitch-black hair and lighter blue eyes.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Kane inquired dryly.

The only thing Scout uttered was "You... remind me of someone," before the two girls climbed the stairs to the Yagami's guest bedroom.

The loud, incessant beeping of her beside alarm clock sent Scarlett jumping out of bed in a flash, before remembering that at Task Force Headquarters, the alarm _didn't _mean that you had a top-secret mission awaiting you. Upon that realization, the young brunette sank slowly back onto her bed with a groan.

"I really shouldn't stayed up that late last night..."

L had acted like he desired company for the first time, though, and Scarlett was a night owl herself, never going to bed later than midnight. She had squeezed a bit of information on his reading preferences after she had saw the books lying on the table- Dante's _Inferno _accompanied by Shakespeare's _Hamlet-_ and, being a reader of the classics herself, pressed the detective for his views. It was taking a toll on her this morning, if only slightly.

She finally rose to her feet with another groan and walked to the ensuite bathroom where she was met with the reflection of a barely-adult young woman with tangled dark tresses and complimenting tan skin, clothed in an oversize t-shirt and pajama shorts creased and crumpled by a short night's sleep. The agent hurriedly snatched her brush ran it through her mid-back length hair with some difficulty, leaving the bigger knots for later. She then ran out to the bedroom again, not bothering with any makeup, and threw on her usual dark fitted jeans and a lavender blouse. Picking up her cell phone on the run, Scarlett set it's built-in timer, seeing exactly how fast she could make it down to the main room. One rule that Scarlett often lived life by: Everything was much more fun if it was a race.

She made it down to Task Force Headquarters in record time, having taken the stairs at a rate that most people would have cringed at. Upon entering through the side stairwell, one pair of intensely black eyes turned to face her.

"If I did not know better, Scarlett-chan, I would have to say you flew here. Your alarm only rang fifteen minutes ago."

Part of the teen was quite curious and a little disturbed as to how he knew about her alarm, but the majority of Scarlett's mind was occupied by the sight of a new face in the center of the room, occupying the same couch that she had made her home on her first day at Headquarters. Short, shoulder-length black hair framed an angler, intelligent face complete with bright blue eyes. Scarlett was suddenly struck with the dizzying sensation that she was looking through a mirror at a distorted image of herself.

"Oh, hey Scar," came Scout's loud voice from the couch beside the newcomer. She jumped up to meet Scarlett, ushering her over. "I guess you haven't met our newest, though temporary, member of Task Force. This is Kane, and she-"

The introduction was cut off by a loud yap, and Scarlett was suddenly bowled over by a set of inhuman paws. Her hands instinctively reached behind her and locked on the sturdy coffee table, saving her and the creature from a possibly nasty fall. But she was unable to save her face from a serious licking.

Scarlett didn't have any problem with animals, even liked dogs and was perfectly fine with her face being licked. But the agent was already suffering from lack of sleep, and the moment the dog's sharp claws scraped the scar covering her neck, she snapped.

The teen had pushed and fought many full-grown men before, so a mere dog was no problem at all. She locked her arms on the coffee table and pushed while lifting her arm and flicking the pet backwards onto the couch in one smooth movement. The medium-sized dog fell onto the couch with a muffled thud and was still, staring at her with huge eyes that would have earned it a pet any other day. Not this one, though.

"What, in the name of God, is a dog doing in Headquarters?" Scarlett shot a glance at Kane and noticed a small grey cat perched delicately in her arms. "And I won't even _ask _about the cat."

Kane, while seeming not exactly friendly but at least neutral before, immediately sprang to her pets' defense. "And who has said that I _cannot _have them in Headquarters, Scarlett?" she retorted.

For some reason, it only annoyed Scarlett further that Kane already knew her name. "If no one else has, I will. This is meant as a crime research center, _not _an animal shelter."

"And are they affecting you in any way?"

Scarlett's quick mind, while not having a premeditated reasonable retort, made one up as fast as possible. "They will distract us with noise, climb all over the furniture and I can't imagine they know how to use the loo?" she asked coldly.

"I promise you, they are very well trained," Kane spat, "You may hold the very sketchy title of Europe's greatest secret agent, but you will find that you are not the one in charge here. The one who is has given me the go-ahead."

Scarlett glared. "And who may that be?" she asked, almost positive that Kane was faking it.

From out of the crowd of spectators as silent as death came a soft but firm reply. "I did."

L stepped between the two furious women. "Kane is allowed to keep her pets here, she's only staying for a day or two anyways. I'm not quite sure why it's such a big deal, Scarlett-chan."

She could argue with someone she'd just met, but she knew much better than to argue with the world's greatest detective and her superior. Scarlett, blushing with humiliation and anger, strode over to the couch and sat, back straight. Smirking in triumph, Kane walked calmly over to the row of computers and sat down in front of one beside L. It was obvious to every person in the room that the two black-haired girls had formed an instant dislike for each other.

The morning wore on, and every minute seemed like an hour for the agent. It was clear that Kane was incredibly smart, smarter than Scarlett by quite a few IQ points, and voiced some extremely valuable ideas about the Kira investigation as late morning gave way to early afternoon. That annoyed Scarlett enough, but strangely, the one thing that really shot through her heart like a bullet was how Kane and L worked as a perfect, synchronized team. The short-haired teen took Scarlett's usual chair and talked to him like Scarlett usually did... with ideas that packed ten times the punch that hers did. L listened intently, like always, and then built on them, and by noon, everyone in Task Force was praising their teamwork highly. Scarlett, desperately needing something to do, was left to monitor the single camera that was trained on Light's prison cell. It stung Scarlett even more, since she had a suspicion that she believed to be fairly accurate that L knew at least part of what happened between her and the handsome teen. It finally dawned on Scarlett that L and Kane knew each other and had a connection that she could only guess at. That realization only stung her more, since she had thought that she had been the only person that the reclusive detective held in a position of friendship. Not being able to take the praise she had to constantly overhear, the SIS agent rose and stumbled over to the couch, a rare occurrence.

Being the observant and caring person she was, Scout noticed immediately and bounced over to her friend.

"Scar, what's wrong?"

Hating to show any weakness whatsoever, Scarlett quickly wiped her face clean of any emotion and smiled. "Light's boring, that's all," she explained, which earned a laugh from Scout. The agent didn't miss the pain in the laugh, however, and quickly dropped the subject, deciding to think about that gesture later. "Hey, I have a question... it seems as though you and Kane know each other, and that she's pretty friendly with L as well. Mind if I ask about the story behind that?"

Scout grinned. "I guess it's time to tell you, since we've known each other for a month and a half now and I _think _you're pretty trustworthy." They both laughed a little at that. Nothing could have prepared Scarlett for the next bit of information, though.

"Kane and I met at Wammy's House. For some reason, I'm pretty sure you know of it. The SIS and Wammy's sometimes collaborate, right?" The agent thought for a moment that Scout somehow knew of her day at the genius orphanage, but was relieved when her answer came in the sentence after. She looked at Scout and knew that she was telling the truth- now that Scarlett thought about it, her friend was a Wammy through and through.

"Kane's a Wammy too?"

"Not just _a _Wammy, Scar. She's the second Wammy- otherwise known as L's successor."

Almost at loss for words in astonishment and disbelief, Scarlett just managed to choke out the next question.

"What about... Kane and L?"

"That's the best part," the tanned girl whispered, smirking. "They've been friends- best friends- forever. And you know... I'm almost positive..." Scout paused, almost for dramatic effect. "That they were _extremely _close to dating when he left."

It was like a smack in the face.

"_Agent Scarlett! Scarlett, come in!" the voice yelled, crackling and sometimes even cutting out since I was almost out of range. I held the radio transmitter closer to my ear as I full-out ran down the hall, a skill I had mastered at a young age. _

"_Yeah, I'm in. What?"_

_The voice of Alexander, the security technician and hacker that had accompanied her on this mission and incidentally her techie best friend, didn't pause for a second. "I've just broke through layer two of the security firewall and there's something you should know. This building is an automatic combustible self-destruct! If you remove that cylinder, the whole building will explode!"_

_He was referring to the whole purpose of my mission. To break into an abandoned warehouse, used now as a hideout by a terrorist group, and take back the steel cylinder and it's highly toxic contents. We had used a ruse earlier to draw most people out of the warehouse, and only had a few guards to deal with when we broke and entered. I had been shown a building layout map earlier and was now only seconds away from the heart of the building, where they kept the cylinder. Seeing a guard frantically pacing at the entrance of the room further down the hall, I spun and threw myself into a doorway, pressing against the wall so I wouldn't be detected._

"_So, the building is self-destruct. Your point?" I smiled grimly, sure Alex knew my exact facial expression when I said that._

"_My point is that we have to abandon this mission! The self-destruct time is only twenty seconds, and I'm positive even you, Scarlett, cannot make it out that fast. And by saying you cannot, I hope you know that I'm saying that it's impossible." His voice conveyed a mixture of exasperation and fear to me._

_My head reeled. Twenty seconds. But there was the fact that I, in my mere two years of starting missions, had never given up, lost or failed a mission that the British Secret Intelligence Service had thrown my way. And I wasn't about to change that._

"_You're being an idiot, Alex. You can't just call off a mission like this!"_

_This time, there was a slight pause. "It's not me who's made this decision, Scar. That was an order from Big D himself."_

_I mentally swore. Going against an order from Big D was almost unheard of. If you disobeyed, you had better have an extremely good reason. I desperately hoped mine would be counted as one._

"_Alex... do you trust me?"_

_The sigh that came through the transmitter told me he already knew what I wanted to do. "Please, Scar, don't make me do this."_

"_You didn't answer the question," I pressed._

"_Yes! With my life." _

_A grim look passed over my face. "Okay, then you'll know how much this means to me. Send every agent we have here outside of at least a thirty metre radius of the building."_

"_If you die, I'll never forgive myself. I hope you know that."_

_Calling all of my amazingly powerful persuasive skills, I murmured, "You know that won't happen."_

_The transmitter clicked, and I was on my own in the building. Sneaking another look down the hall at the guard, I drew my handgun out of the pouch in my belt and cocked it, wincing at the click that was louder than I would have liked. Three, two, one..._

_Flinging my body out from behind the doorframe, I ran head-on down the steel-plated hall, panning bullets out in front of me. I wasn't fooling around, wasn't taking any chances. The guard didn't know what hit him, literally, when a bullet lodged itself in his chest, only a few inches away from his heart. Bullseye._

_Stopping in front of the door, I scanned the security system with my eyes. "Damn." They had installed the newest system, one that required DNA. More specifically, a handprint._

"_This is _not _going to be pretty," I muttered before sliding the stiletto knife concealed on my torso out. Snatching the hand of the guard, I winced and kept my eyes half-closed as I sawed away at the limb until I knelt on the cold floor with a severed hand clutched in my own. Ignoring the stream of crimson blood trickling onto my pants, I pushed the limb down upon the scan pad. The sickening slap it made was covered by the beep of the system admitting entry._

_Once in, I only took a few seconds to get my bearings before running up to a dais in the center of the small, circular room. "How fitting," I stated as I took in how the stand the cylinder was perched on resembled the daises in places of worship. I only had time for a flash of fear for my own life before I grabbed the steel object and took off at a speed I don't think I've ever reached before in my life._

_The next twenty seconds was a blur. The loud beeping, echoing through the entire warehouse, was all that permeated my mind as I ran, through hallway after hallway, hoping against hope that I was running the right way. I knew I had twenty of those beeps. It was a race. I had always loved races, but races against time that would cost me my life if I lost was where I drew the line._

_I don't think I was ever more grateful to feel cool night air on my face as I burst from the building with only two seconds to spare. Sprinting as fast as any Olympic athlete, I pushed every last eon of strength in my body forward. I saw my agents running towards me, looks of incredulous surprise upon every face._

_And then it hit._

_I was blasted off my feet before I even had time to brace myself. Flung up who knows how high in the air, I was only slightly aware of my arms and legs flailing spastically around me. I was slammed against the pavement hard, landing on my left arm and leg in a way that shot fiery pain up and down that side of my body like so many red-hot knives. I faintly heard a snap through the haze of pain, and I knew that my wrist was broken._

_Lying on the ground in agony, I was sure it couldn't get any worse. I was proved wrong just seconds later._

_I felt a foreign object wrap around my neck, and seconds later a burning more intense than I had ever experienced before enclosed upon my neck as well. It felt as though burning acid had been sprayed along the left side of my neck, and now was being scraped off one painstaking inch at a time. My ears picked up a bloodcurdling scream and faintly wondered how anyone could make that horrible noise, until I realized it was me. _

_As blackness started to descend over my eyes, I could barely comprehend faces swimming above my body, and a gloved hand trying to take the steel cylinder that was still grasped tightly in my own. I wondered if I was about to die, and then realized it would be a blissful escape from this living hell and willingly gave in to the abyss. _

The Task Force headquarters were as silent as death, and that was what allowed L to hear the muffled scream. He sat watching the many computer screens intently, an ability almost no other human being possessed. Some showed data entries and information from different sources around the world while others displayed live camera feeds of different areas in the building. It was on one of those monitors that the scream had come from, and he immediately focussed on it.

It showed Scarlett's living room. L had noticed earlier that she was sleeping on the couch tonight, instead of in her bedroom, but he had only given it a minute's speculations before returning to the case at hand. But while he observed the small teen now, he saw that she was tossing and turning violently, hugging herself as if extremely cold. _A disturbing dream? _he wondered, but when another bone-chilling scream cut through the silence, the detective made a split-second decision. L rose from his chair and grabbed a master key card from the desk. He was going to see what the matter was.

Scarlett woke with a gasp and tore at the thin sheet that covered her. In doing that, she tipped herself over the couch she had made her bed and fell with a muffled thump on the hardwood floor, just after twisting her body expertly to avoid placing the impact on her back. Curled up on the floor, Scarlett hugged her knees to her chest tighter, still reliving every moment of one of the most horrible experiences of her life. Only one other topped that one.

"Just a dream, just a dream," she murmured frantically as violent shivers racked her body. It was as if she was seven years old, back at the hospital, and experiencing the hallucination of freezing cold of snow covering her body, suffocating her. The agent had no idea why her two worst memories were suddenly connected, but she was in no state to question it. An incredibly quiet click wrenched her from her thoughts, and she turned her head just in time to witness the door of her suite opening and the world's greatest detective walking through it.

"Huh?" she said, and L looked just as surprised that she was awake. He stopped in his tracks, taking in the SIS agent's dishevelled appearance. Her dark hair shot up at all directions from her head and she sported dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, although they were a far cry from rivalling his own. L immediately blushed as he noticed the wide neck of the baggy shirt she slept in was very close to falling down, and was grateful for the darkness of the suite's living room.

Scarlett was still disorientated from her nightmare, but she managed to form a coherent thought.

"Uh, w- why are you here?"

L's lightning mind had an alibi. "I heard a scream when I happened to walk by your door." Curiosity getting the better of him, he took a few steps forward and knelt down to her level. "Scarlett-chan, are you quite alright?" L analyzed her with his intensely dark, beautiful eyes and again an overpowering sense of déjà vu swept over the agent. And she couldn't take it anymore.

The consequences of her actions far from her mind, Scarlett launched herself into the detective's arms and stayed there, clinging to the back of his thin t-shirt like the child she once was, and hadn't gotten to be since she was seven. L's wide eyes grew wider but he didn't let go, and instead placed his arms gingerly around Scarlett's slight back. Her body's frame was smaller than his, but he could feel the hard muscle of years of training under the shirt she wore. He thought she might have been crying but could feel no sobs racking her body that was pressed against his own. And in that moment he felt a need to protect. To protect a girl that seemed as though she would always be the one protecting you. Because there was always something that you were afraid of, no matter how strong you were.

With no words spoken, the agent and detective stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

This is getting good! ;D It was quite fun writing in first person. I think I should do it more often. The next chapter will be called **Spy, **so guess on that if you wanna.

**Read&Review plz (:**


	6. Spy

This took a bit too long, and it's a bit short, but hopefully content will make up for that. **News: **I now have a twitter account, where you can receive updates for ALL of my stories! Link in profile. **ANDDD... **There is now an official Beautiful Soul facebook page as well! Just BSoul news will appear there, as well as Chapter teasers, release dates and more! (I usually inform readers two days in advance on there.) Link can also be found in profile.

**I do not own Death Note or it's characters, and Kane belings to Water-Chick-1214... I do own Scarlett and Tai, though :)**

**- Spy -**

The beautiful woman caught his eyes as soon as he entered the coffee shop.

It was one he occasionally visited in the early evening, immediately following his release from work. It had caught his eye the moment he had arrived here for England, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that it was at it's prime in the morning, so he was able to enjoy a less crowded atmosphere at this time. The detail that really made the business unique was that it came with a dress code- formal. Every person in the room was clad in satin, silk or tuxedos, and sometimes a mixture of the three. He had a thing for suits himself, so he didn't look out of place in the slightest sporting an elegantly cut pin-stripe tux. Her clothing didn't stand out all too much either- a floor-length crimson satin evening dress with a slit up the leg, just high enough to be sultry without being scandalous. Excruciatingly simple, but at the same time stunningly elegant. And her face wasn't the most beautiful thing he had seen either. Heart-shaped, with slightly tanned skin and startling dark eyes. Platinum blonde hair so pure that it was obviously dyed framed her face in cascading waves, coming to rest just below her collarbone. A pretty picture, but nothing out of the ordinary.

It was her complex air of mystery that drew the man that was known as Tai to the alluring woman seated on the other side of the room.

"I'm racking my brain, but I cannot say I have ever seen you here before," he said smoothly in a voice made of silk as he took a seat across from her. She offered him a smile that only enforced her strange aura.

"You'll be racking your brain quite a while, then, since I'm positive I've never seen _you _before, Mr...?" she trailed off in question.

"Watson, and yes, someone like me _does _tend to stick in one's mind," he laughed heartily. "And you are?"

She fingered the edge of a crystal-edged wineglass with her left hand while extending her right one in greeting. "Leah. Leah Richardson." Her eyes raked his figure, from the top of his wavy golden tresses to the tip of his highly polished boots. "Yes... that may be the case."

Tai smiled, his ego only inflated. "So uncommon to find an Englishwoman in Tokyo," he stated, noticing her accent, colouring and surname. "And a beautiful one at that." He was trying to get somewhere with her. He just didn't exactly know where.

"I wouldn't say that," her voice was light, teasing as she leaned back, the soft candlelight playing up her delicate features. "There are many pretty women of other ethnic descent that inhabit Tokyo."

"And _I _wouldn't say _that," _he murmured, sliding his hand across the table, a little closer to hers.

Suddenly, a change came over Leah's face. It was small, but someone like Tai could definitely pick it up. Her motives had changed, he knew, but of course what those were was still a mystery to him.

Her hand inched closer as well, only to be taken in a full-on hold by his own.

"Hey, I have something I want to show you, okay?" He was being reckless, he knew. What he had just said could endanger _everything. _But tonight, for this woman, he was willing to take the risk.

The strangest look passed over her face, one that Tai failed to notice. But Leah soon recovered, and was on her feet at once, the most seductive look playing across her features.

"Ready when you are, Mr Watson."

He lead her to his towering office building, a skyscraper that dwarfed all others around it. It was the first place he thought of, the closest place where they could be alone...

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked lightly as she hung onto Tai's strong forearm. He passed his employee card under the laser scanner before allowing himself a look at the pretty woman on his arm. The exclusive coffee shop did not permit the sale of hard liquor, but that did not cover the slipping of Bailey's in an early evening coffee.

"My office," Tai replied gently, "It's lovely, I promise."

"So you're showing me the view?" Leah inquired in tones of silk as they advanced into the dark atrium, lit only by a few dim ceiling lights. "I'm not sure it's the view of _Tokyo _I'm interested in, Mr Watson..." laughter followed, from both parties. The fancily clad woman stopped then, noticing and reading the posh granite plate behind the deserted front desk. "_Yotsuba Corporation?"_

"The same. You're playing with the big boys, Miss Richardson."

This triggered more laughter that ensued even as Tai ushered her into the steel plated elevator and pressed the button for the ninth floor, hand lingering over the fourth floor for a fraction of a second. _I will attend to that afterwards. _Tai found he didn't mind the background of laughter much- Leah's intoxication would make it _much _more fun, and her laughter was surprisingly nice to hear. He was deprived of it, however, when the alluring woman reached up and met his lips with her own in a soft kiss that soon deepened. He took advantage of the moment immediately; hooking her leg that was visible through the dress's slit up over his hips and running his fingers through her incredibly soft, already tousled hair.

After the kiss broke apart, Tai gently placed Leah's toned leg down. "We gotta wait for the office, hun!" he joked as she looked up at him with eyes brimming with lust.

When the little ding signalled the elevator's arrival on the ninth floor, they walked as fast as they possibly could, hand in hand, for the door that Tai was headed to. He gave her delicate hand a squeeze before releasing it to open the heavy oak panelled door.

"Okay baby, almost there..." his voice involuntarily trailed off in confusion.

Leah Richardson was nowhere to be seen.

"You're completely sure that kid will be able to execute this?" Kane eyed the famous detective sitting beside her skeptically. "She's only eighteen, hardly an adult. That "best agent in Europe" title is extremely sketchy."

L was silent for a moment before sighing. "It's not like you are any older." She opened her mouth, ready with a snappy retort, but L cut her off. "I don't know, Kane," he stated, voice filled with something that she interpreted as doubt. _So he doubts her too. _His voice also held a tone of finality, though, and Kane knew not to press the subject.

Instead, her quick mind jumped back to one of the main reasons she was here. One that she would never admit to Scout in her lifetime.

"Why, L? _Why in the world _did you come to Japan, even though you could've solved this accursed case back at Wammy's? Why did you leave, just to put yourself in danger? Why did you leave m-" she stopped, face stony and not showing the blush that she desperately held from her face. "I mean, it's not like you, L. You don't do things that stupid."

Kane was caught in L's slightly bemused expression. Having been around the dark-haired young woman so long, it was slightly easier to express emotion around her. Her and one other.

"It was necessary for the Kira case. And stupid..." he raised and chewed on the thumb that wasn't fingering a chocolate chunk cookie. "One thing I cannot say I am used to being called that name."

In spite of her angered state, Kane laughed. "No, I guess you're not. Hey, Needle, _down!"_ Her beloved dog had jumped at the familiar face, high enough to lick a precious piece of vanilla frosting off the corner of the detective's mouth, the telltale sign of the cupcake he had devoured earlier. L stared at the pet, eyes wide, which only made Kane chuckle more, though there was a hint of sadness covered in the sound that only Kane herself picked up. Her dog had just done the one action she would have loved to do.

"You need to train that dog better. In the next few years, it has a 71% chance of tearing you to shreds." Kane recognized his feeble attempt at a joke with a smile.

"I'll take the 29% chance, I think."

L fixed me with a glare, concern lacing his impossibly dark orbs. "That's very low, you know."

She spared a glance at the clock before turning fully to face her partner with annoyance written all over her delicate features. _8:09 pm, Friday. _A perfect time to get angry at one of the only two people she felt even remotely close to.

"Can't you take a joke? You yourself just _made _one!"

"I can take a joke when it's not concerning your health, Kane," he replied, the shift in his posture giving away his sudden discomfort.

"You know what? I feel déjà vu. This is exactly what happened before, that time when I tried to explore with you as a joke!"

His eyes shot up to meet mine. "And will you attempt the same thing you did then?"

Kane's cheeks responded immediately, flaming scarlet. What was most disconcerting, though, was how she absolutely couldn't fathom if his words held disdain or... _anticipation._

"What are you talking about?" the former Wammy inquired, voice the same temperature as ice.

"Kane..." he trailed off, eyes suddenly brimming with emotion she never knew he even possessed. "I know what you want, and I-"

The door to Task Force Headquarters shot open with a bang and the NPA director himself was striding into the room with fiery purpose. "Ryuzaki, it's urgent."

The detective was immediately all business. "Yes, Director Yagami?"

While his eyes had become dull and muted following his son's captivity, there was a fire present in them now that startled L. Both L and Kane noticed it at once.

"It's Scarlett. She's in trouble."

"Erleck!" she spat as she crouched behind a desk in an office located in another area on the ninth floor, daringly close to Tai's office. Scarlett wiped her mouth on a readily available tissue, effectively removing both her crimson lipstick and any traces that a man's lips had been pressed to her own only moments before. It hadn't been in the game plan, that was for sure, but it had definitely made him even more unaware and let her slip away so easily she was certain she could have completed the task in her sleep. The man hadn't been unattractive, that much was certain- but romance was not on Scarlett's to-do list, especially after what she had to be exposed to on a regular basis at Headquarters.

Straightening up and running a hand through her bleached platinum curls, she lightly touched the gun in the holster cinched around her thigh and turned her mind to the mission at hand. _Get in, find suspicious objects, get out. _Of course, if anything caught her attention, she may be persuaded to play by her own rules.

The Yotsuba Corporation had come under L's suspicion a day ago, when Kane had noticed how the murders of the new, third Kira were only affecting a single stock company in a favourable manner- the company that's building Scarlett was standing in at this moment. She had despised the fact that Kane had come up with the plan of the Task Force's infiltration, but L had agreed wholeheartedly, and the agent was in no mood to disagree with him, the slightly embarrassing events of the last night still fresh in her mind. But to Scarlett's surprise, L had assigned her with formulating the infiltration plan _and _trusted her to put it in motion, which she had been more than capable of with her many years of experience backing her. She had immediately grilled the watches that had been set up around Yotsuba for information on it's employees, and then had targeted the one that had seemed most likely to let her in. Of course, his standing in the office next to Mr Watson's at that moment was more than enough proof that it had been executed perfectly. _Kane will have a fit! _But the mission was far from over.

She began a quick search of the office, expecting to find nothing but intending to be thorough. When her predictions had been confirmed, Scarlett edged out into the hall after disposing of her black stiletto heels. Bare feet perfectly silent against the metal, futuristic floor, she did a quick scour of the ninth floor, concluded it was only made of offices and that there was no sign of Mr Watson, and sprinted to the elevators. Faced with thirty choices, she faltered, wondering what floor would bring her any evidence, if any even would.

A part of her mind reviewed Watson's movements as he had lead her into the elevator and had looked uncertain for a second before choosing the ninth floor. While his office was obviously on the ninth... _what was on the fourth? _It was definitely a place to start. Scarlett quickly pressed the button and waited, eyes travelling to the digital clock fastened to one dull silver wall. _Friday, at 7:46 pm. _She had time to kill, if she needed it.

Scarlett immediately noticed the level's different layout as she exited the elevator. There were still a few offices, most likely occupied by the company's big-shots. _What better place to look than in the office of a prominent member? _She started towards the first when a door that was spaced from the others by a few metres caught her eye. _An atrium of sorts? On the fourth floor? _Scarlett crept cautiously towards it, curiosity overpowering any other emotion. Her feet froze as voices drifted towards her. Hand reaching to caress her only weapon, she strained to hear the topic of discussion but couldn't, and was about to move closer when another voice stopped her. And she could tell that this one's source was right at the end of the hall.

"_Scarlett?"_

Getting more interesting by the chapter! Sorry, still figuring out the last chapters of this plot arc so no Chapter teaser title for now. Will post it on the FB page and Twitter when it is comfirmed.

**Reviews mean SO much to me! Please take that extra ten seconds out of your day and tell me what you think! **

* * *


	7. Motorcycle Ride

Wow, that was fast. The reason? I got invited to submit BSoul in a fanfiction contest at a Con in Oregon? Cool? Hell yeah. I wanted to give them one more chapter (even though it's not finished, duh) and so I did a chapter in three days. WOOHOO!

Getting even more interesting here! I think the first plot arc is going to finish up in about three chapters, so be warned! But of COURSE there's a second arc, and it's much longer than the first. The first only accomplishes one thing... but I'm not telling you what it is! ;D And THANKYOU shoutout to both Water-Chick-1214 for generally being awesome, and to xYourDearlyBeloved for being awesome AND making something that will be unveiled soon! On with the story, I think.

**Find the links for both my twitter account and the BSoul official FaceBook page in my profile, and like/follow to get updates!**

**Don't own Death Note, I just rent it. Just kidding.**

* * *

**- Motorcycle Ride -**

Scarlett wasn't the type of person who was regularly caught off guard, but she was completely stunned to find Matsuda calling her name softly from the other end of the hallway.

She motioned him over with a sharp flick of her wrist, eyes narrowing. When he was in hearing distance, Scarlett started talking low and rapidly.

"What do you think you're _doing here?" _she hissed. "Last time I checked, you didn't have any undercover agent qualifications."

"I wanted to do a little investigating on my own!" he protested. When he saw the agent's eyes widen in exasperated disbelief, he whispered, "Don't worry, they don't know I'm here. _Nobody _knows I'm here," in what he believed to be an assuring tone.

"That's not what I'm _worried _about! You mean the Task Force doesn't know you're here either? You idiot!" Matsuda tried to look as self-assured and manly as possible and failed miserably. Scarlett's voice took on a skeptical air. "Then how did you know it was me? My hair's dyed, and my scars are covered."

"A lone woman who looks almost laughably helpless alone in the Yotsuba Corp. building on a Friday night? I knew you were going to be going undercover tonight, Scar, I'm not that out of the loop!"

"Maybe you should be," she muttered, "It might have stopped your little adventure if you knew that there'd be no one to help you out."

"It is n_ot _little adventure-!" he sputtered until Scarlett cut him off with a raised hand and placed her ear to the auditorium entrance. After a few seconds, she motioned for Matsuda to join her.

"-and it is obvious, of course, that he is among us," came a deep, steady voice from within the room. "So I would suggest being very careful about what you say from now on. Do you want to know what happened to Hatori?"

There was a slight rise of volume in the room. The last statement made had caused most people to break out in whispers, and Scarlett's own mind was reeling. _Could it really be?_

All sound was silenced after the speaker's next statement. "He died. He was found dead this morning... killed by heart attack."

_Kira is among them! _Scarlett was willing to bet her life on it. From the volume of the whispers she estimated that the room's population was anywhere from seven to nine people, and from what she had put together, one of them had recently been murdered for speaking out against Kira's ideals. Or maybe they had wanted to leave? She flashed a glance at Matsuda, who stared back, eyes impossibly wide. Scarlett took that as a sign that he had come to the same conclusion as she had.

"So which business shall meet it's demise this weekend?" the speaker continued, trying and failing to project a comedic villainous image. The two eavesdroppers found it all but funny.

"I'm leaning towards the Interpol Group," answered a new, clipped tone. "They're fine for now, but they've had the nerve to surpass us in the past. The main stockbroker is definitely better off dead."

Scarlett could barely stifle her gasp, but Matsuda wasn't as good at keeping quiet. His sharp intake of air echoed loudly throughout the wide hall, causing the agent to wince. Glaring at the offender, she whispered "You _moron," _as quietly as she could until a sudden lack of noise in the atrium cut off all trains of thought. It also allowed her to pick up the soft sound of footsteps growing closer and closer.

She was just able to jump to her feet and jerk Matsuda along with her before the double doors almost knocked her off her feet again. Staring down upon them, resembling a thundercloud and clothed in a designer suit and an expression of extreme disgust was a man. Who had been discussing murder like it was last night's news headline only moments before.

"What, exactly, are you doing here?" he asked in a voice made of ice. To Scarlett's utter astonishment, it was Matsuda who came up with a slightly plausible answer.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but I am the manager of the well known actress and model Misa-Misa, and I just happened to be passing your office tower today when I remembered you are in need of an actress to star in your commercial and really, who is better suited to the job than Misa?" It tumbled from his mouth like a landslide, but Scarlett couldn't find any fault for she honestly couldn't think of a better excuse. Of course, there was still the question to why _she _was there.

And he had mentioned Misa, better known to the Kira Task Force as Misa Amane. Arrested as the second Kira only a few hours before Light's own self-induced imprisonment, she was Light's self-proclaimed "girlfriend" that they had only just found out about, and the only one more irritating to monitor than Light. Scarlett had spent many hours in front of the girl's camera, and had seriously contemplated suicide after. But, if Matsuda was able to contact Misa, that obviously meant she had been let out earlier that day. And if Misa was out... Scarlett was almost positive that Light would be free as well.

"Yeah, and you know, your security is really lax..." he trailed off, bringing her back to the present, and she assumed that to be true if Matsuda himself had gotten in without any help.

The man looked extremely skeptical, but nevertheless pressed onwards. "And what is the lady beside you doing here?" He was searching meticulously for a flaw in their lie.

"I'm another model he manages for," Scarlett replied smoothly. A flash of inspiration hit as soon as she glimpsed golden hair behind the businessman. "I was accompanied by an employee here, before I got lost and then met my manager! Lucky coincidence, huh?" She added a soft giggle onto the end, instantly switching into Leah's personality.

"I am sure." His eyes were endless pits of doubt, but for some reason, he switched topics quickly. "You know, Misa-Misa actually might work. Could she be here within the hour to interview?"

Scarlett pieced together his carelessness a moment later. _He is generally interested in furthering his business by using Misa... and he plans to kill both me and Matsuda by using the company's Kira! _Her heartbeat slowed slightly a moment later. _He doesn't possess my real name or even face, so there is no issue there. He will learn my name from Watson and write it, but will have no idea if it took effect or not. But Matsuda... his name is down as Misa-Misa's agent! _Her eyes used their peripheral vision to dart to Matsuda. _He's definitely in danger._

"Sure!" Matsuda replied cheerfully, not sensing the danger. "I'll call her immediately. Just give me a second," he fumbled in his suit jacket for his cell phone, and the agent noticed the hardly visible slump in his shoulders when he realized that they weren't planning on letting him make this call alone. While he dialled Misa's number and started conversing, Scarlett was already putting her next plan in motion.

"Excuse me, but can I use the restroom?" she inquired lightly, remembering not to ask for the loo. A professional-looking man they were concerned about monitoring... but a daft model? Scarlett was correct with the assumption that they couldn't care less.

"Right this way, sweetie," the man said while leering at her. "First door on the left. Don't take too long, or we may have to come and get you!"

_Disgusting, _she thought as she traveled down the hall, finding the bathroom with ease. As soon as she was in there, Scarlett whipped out her cell phone and speed-dialled the first number that came to mind, and found herself almost sighing with relief when her ears picked up the familiar, reassuring voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Director Yagami, we're in trouble," Scarlett relayed quickly.

"We?"

She sighed. "Yes, I found Matsuda here just a moment ago. Please, don't ask. I need to speak to L immediately."

Mr Yagami agreed instantly and Scarlett found herself truly calming down with she heard her name spoken in a familiar monotone.

"Scarlett-chan?" inquired the synthesized voice.

"L," she breathed, "Matsuda and I have been discovered. They fell for our cover story, but only because they plan on murdering us! Yotsuba Corp. _is Kira. _And I'm not in danger, but Matsuda _definitely _is."

She was immensely relieved when L didn't question Matsuda's appearance, but instead fed her instructions. "Matsuda needs to be shown dead, and the employees need to witness it themselves. Do whatever it takes to bring them to our Headquarters, and we will stage his death there. Scarlett-chan..." and, disbelievingly, she was able to pick up a slight infliction of emotion in his voice, "I know you can handle it from here."

L's simple praise rivalled anything that Big D had ever said to her in her life. Feeling her body warm from head to toe, Scarlett nodded and said her confirmation. "Of course. I have it under control." Her mind was already forming a plan that just might suffice.

"Good," was all the detective said before hanging up.

Scarlett, with only a little trace of fear left in her after being warmed by the detective's words, headed back to the atrium entrance where Matsuda was being greeted by an extremely young looking girl clothed in a sweater and miniskirt that hardly left anything to the imagination. _So this is Misa in person. _As Scarlett observed the interview, she also observed the young model, and found that she was grating the agent's nerves in a fashion that increased by the second. With Kane, she was always the recipient of cold comments, not to mention the Wammy's obvious skill, superior to her's in almost every way Scarlett could think of. But with Misa, it was something else entirely. It was like watching a four-month-old puppy dog that had unfortunately gotten turned into a human.

The men, however, were only interested in one thing, and it was something that Misa had plenty of. Wanting to tell Matsuda of her plan but not being able to risk being caught and honestly not knowing how he could further it, Scarlett set her sights on the model instead. As she mouthed a few key words to Misa while the Yotsuba employees weren't watching, she could only hope that she wasn't as stupid as she looked.

* * *

Leaning against the impeccably shiny surface of her new motorcycle, Scarlett watched her plan unfold perfectly. It had been too easy luring the members of the Yotsuba Corp to Headquarters with the promise of a party hosted by the modelling agency itself. Scarlett had taken one glance inside the luxurious suite, filled to the brim with drunk businessmen and voluptuous models, and had high-tailed it out of the building. She had ended up on a side street, watching as Matsuda did stupid acrobatic acts on the balcony railing thirty stories above to minimal protest (something she found slightly amusing) and fell, only to be caught by a mattress on the balcony below by Director Yagami and Watari. Aiber (a con man who had recently joined the Task Force) lay on the ground a few feet away, convincingly playing the part of a dead Matsuda. L and Light, dressed in paramedic uniforms, showed up in an ambulance after a woman (Wendy, Aiber's accomplice) screamed bloody murder after seeing the "dead body." All in all, the plan was executed flawlessly.

She ran a hand absentmindedly through her newly black hair. After complaining to Scout that she resembled a Californian with her tanned skin and bleached hair, the agent had promptly acquired more dye and changed it to it's original colour. Playing with the dials on her beloved bike's handlebars with the other hand, she watched as the detective and newly released Kira suspect hauled Aiber into the emergency vehicle. One of the two jumped into the driver's seat and took off at high speeds, while the other faded into the shadows surrounding the Task Force building. Scarlett was just pondering who had left when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Spinning as fast as lightening, she had her gun out and cocked before L had time to say a word.

"Not one to be surprised, Scarlett-chan?" he asked, a bemused expression flitting across his face as if he didn't have a high-calibre gun pointed at his heart.

Scarlett smiled, effectively keeping the blush and nervous laugh at bay. "It's an agent thing," she joked as she stuffed her handgun in her pant pocket. "I like the hat, by the way."

L fingered the brim of his paramedic cap. "I don't," he stated distastefully as he pulled it off and threw it on the ground.

"Hat-waster!" she teased as she caught it and threw it at L as if it was a Frisbee. As he dodged a second too slow and received a hat in the face, the detective couldn't help but smile at the younger woman's antics. It was the same smile she had witnessed at the ice cream shop, the one that made him seem years younger than his mental abilities indicated. And although he had grinned at Kane before, Scarlett realized that the smile she was seeing now was purely her own.

A silence descended upon them, and Scarlett was able to pick up a little of L's current mood. His already terrible posture had become worse, and his eyes held a look that she could only describe as melancholy.

"What's wrong?" she asked, not being able to hold back the blush when she involuntarily recalled how he had comforted her in her suite a few nights ago. It seemed as though their positions had been weirdly reversed now, minus the hugging and sobbing, of course.

To her surprise, he told her at once. "I know we are closer to discovering a Kira then ever, but I cannot help thinking that this case will never be solved. The first and second are still at large, although resting, and both my hypothesis proved to be incorrect. I cannot help but feel that I am failing." His dark eyes met her lighter ones with an electric shock.

"And you're thinking of giving up? _Seriously?" _It was incredibly childish of her, but this was a competition, where they were fighting for people's lives, and the world. In her mind, there was no such thing as losing.

"I never said that," he murmured, shaking his head. "And that was almost exactly what Light Yagami said when I confessed similar views to him earlier this evening.

Scarlett didn't have an answer for that. _Light, who could very well be Kira. _She wasn't like him... was she?

"No," she muttered, but stopped as L held up a pale hand and slowly, but surely, brought it to her shoulder.

"I didn't mean that," he said softly, cautiously, as though he was testing new waters. "I meant that part of him is the part I like, and you have it too. A solid conviction of right and wrong. I tend to second-guess everything and, well..." he paused. "I admire it," the detective finished, and his blunt tone was back.

Almost positive she was about to say something stupid, Scarlett changed the subject.

"You know, there's something that I do, and it always lightens my mood."

"Does it involve any type of souped-up machinery?" L inquired dryly.

She laughed and stepped away from her Augusta. "How'd you guess?"

"It only required 0.3% of my brain power," he replied, backing up a few paces just to be on the safe side.

Picking up the helmet and tossing it in the air before catching it, Scarlett smirked. "Hmph. C'mon, get on the motorcycle."

"I would rather not, Scarlett-chan, it looks quite dangerous."

Sly expression intensifying, she whipped out her Beretta 92 once more and clicked it menacingly. "Are you so sure, Ryuzaki?"

"Are you going to shoot me if I don't?" he inquired in a tone that could only be described as curiosity.

"No, I was merely planning on disposing of your cake supply," Scarlett explained matter-of-factly. "The gun just adds to the effect."

To Scarlett's utter amazement, L's eyes opened wide in fear. She beckoned him closer and he complied, taking one small step at a time until he stood facing the agent. She pushed the heavy helmet down over his already-dishevelled raven hair and stood back to admire the overall effect. With a head that was at least two times too big for his rail-thin body, L much resembled an actor on a cheap alien thriller movie.

"Hop on!" she said as she did just that, helping him assume a semi-safe position on the rear of the bike. His muffled voice reached her through the barrier of his helmet.

"I believe you forgot a helmet."

"Did you really expect me to wear one?" she said with a grin that was pure adrenaline.

"Well, no, but studies show that 1 in 5, or 20% of people who don't sport helmets-!" the rest of his protest was drowned by the sound of Scarlett revving the engine as loud as she could as they sped out of the underground parking area like a bullet.

The only sound louder than the roar of the engine was L's scream as they shot down the streets of the Kanto region at a pace well over the speed limit. Scarlett whooped as loud as she could with the detective's arms half-blocking her air supply.

The stars intricately danced overhead as they rode, and the crisp night air set Scarlett's heart on fire. Riding was the only time she had ever been able to overcome her phobia of lower temperatures. As they traveled over the main bridge and reached the highway, she shot a glance back at L, who had his eyes shut tight in a grimace of fear. He resembled the same child that she thought of when he smiled.

"Open your eyes!" she shouted at him, and, unbelievably, he heard her. Scarlett was sure he wasn't going to comply as she felt his heart pound a fast but strangely reassuring rhythm against her upper back, but when she looked over her shoulder again she was met with black orbs that took her breath away. Every star in the night sky was reflected within their infinite depth, and Scarlett was positive that the reflections she saw were even brighter in his eyes than in the sky above. In that moment, it was impossible for them not to be.

"It's _great!" _she yelled, and she was sure it was against his better judgement that he let his head nod along with hers. There was still the fact that there were at least three individuals who possessed the power to kill without contact in this world. The fact that, at this very moment, the death count was reaching higher numbers than ever seen before. And there was the fact that Scarlett was an agent of the British Secret Intelligence Service, sworn to give her life to protect her country and the world, and that L was the most famed detective in the world, and that he had given up any dreams of a normal life long ago for the betterment of the entire world.

But tonight, there was only a young man and woman riding an outrageously expensive motorcycle into the night, both unsure of themselves, where they stood and what was yet to come.

* * *

**No cliffy for now! A little fluff for you since it's about to get REALLY intense for the next few chapters. Chapter 8 is going to be called... "Switching Plans." Feel free to guess!**

**Every review makes my day. Nosrsly. So you know what to do! :)**


	8. Decoy

Chappy 8~ It's getting down to the wire here! Expect the first arc to end in two to three chapters. I need to look at my special BSoul plot papers for the next chapter name, so watch for it on Twitter and my official Beautiful Soul Facebook page (both links in profile~). Here we go!

**Don't own Death Note. Surprising, neh?**

* * *

Decoy

They pulled up outside the Kira Task Force building in a storm of screeching tires and laid rubber. Once L had deemed it safe to dismount, he swung a leg back over the machine and scurried as far away as possible, eyeing the MV Augusta with fear- although Scarlett picked up an almost _fond _gleam in the very back of his eyes that mirrored the starry night sky. As if there was now a memory attached to the motorcycle that he liked to think about. Scarlett, clueless as ever, was thoroughly perplexed.

Although L did try to discard the helmet as fast as possible. Attempting to yank it over his now-flat locks, he only managed to get the object halfway. Scarlett couldn't help but laugh as she beheld the detective looking more ridiculous than usual.

"Hey, let me help with that," she said softly and reached up to push it clear of his head with ease. Locking up her beloved bike in the underground parking, they made their way into the elevator that would take them to the main floor.

"There is a 44% chance that motorcycle won't be there when you next check," L stated, still looking a bit shaken-up.

Scarlett, leaning against the elevator wall and still feeling the effects of the beautiful adrenaline high that she so often sought, felt her eyes narrow instinctively. "By God, if you do something to my Augusta, I will do something to _you. _Do you even know how much that baby cost?"

"$120,000 USD," he replied, which Scarlett met with a suspicious eyebrow arch. "And what exactly would you do to me, Scarlett?"

"I would- uh..." a blush that mirrored her name spread across her cheeks as she realized what her words could be taken for. Fortunately, the elevator chose that moment to arrive at the Task Force's main headquarters.

"Where _were _you two?" Scout exclaimed loudly when they weren't fully out of the elevator yet. She ran from where every member of Task Force had gathered by the monitor, in the middle of a heated discussion by the looks of it. Stopping mere inches away, she fixed them both with a glare.

"Now I'm sure we weren't that sorely missed," L started. "Scarlett-chan was merely attempting to take my life." Scout waited a second for the punch line, but none came. Assuming the detective was serious, she shot her friend a questioning look before continuing. What she had to say obviously outweighed any attempted assassinations on L.

"I tried phoning both of you, but I found your cell here," she was still looking at Scarlett as she waved her crimson BlackBerry Curve in front of her. "And you, Ryuzaki, didn't answer."

_Oh! _Scarlett thought. She had felt a curious vibrating on her butt while on the motorcycle ride but had decided not to ask.

"I apologize," the detective said. "It seems as though there is something happening-"

"Damn straight there is!" the tanned girl shouted. "Misa Amane is missing!"

The room grew silent. The others were waiting for a responsive from the detective and agent, and it was L who recovered first.

"Have you tried tracing her?" he asked at once, all business. In seconds he was across the room and at his preferred place at the computer, booting Kane out of the way in the process. She shot him a glare but didn't comment.

"Of course." Light was the one to answer. "But it looks like she was prepared. No cell phone, and no one accompanied her. She was last seen at the party with the Yotsuba employees." He clicked away methodically at the keyboard in front of him, and swore as his search results returned nothing.

Murmuring broke out within the group. Scout bounced over to Scarlett, who was trying to get closer to L, but her heart sunk as Kane reached him first.

"What _happened?" _

"Exactly what Light said," Scout replied with haste. "She obviously left the Yotsuba party at least an hour ago, with a purpose. But there are absolutely no clues to where she's gone! It's probably something extremely stupid, like a trip to the confectionary to get chocolate for her beloved Light..." Scarlett's friend snorted. Everyone was a little fed up with the model's devotion to Light Yagami, but the agent could definitely hear a deeper meaning behind those words. It would be hours later, though, that she would finally have enough time to think about it.

"What could she have done..." Scarlett mused, absentmindedly unwrapping a peach-flavoured hard candy and popping it in her mouth. She heard Scout mutter "You're as bad as Ryuzaki" before continuing.

"If she did some stupid act like that, she would've wanted the whole world to know about it. No, it was more likely that it was-"

Scarlett never got to finish her sentence, for at that moment Misa Amane herself burst through the building's street entrance.

"Higuchi is Kira!"

No one had time to say a thing as she whipped her cell phone out of her designer jacket with a flourish and thrust it towards them. A recording proceeded to play, containing the voices of both Misa and one of the eight Yotsuba employees, Kyosuke Higuchi. Misa had taped herself revealing that she was the second Kira to Higuchi, who in turn said to her that he was the third. All because she insisted that she wanted to marry him.

"Misa, you _idiot!" _Light exclaimed only a second after. "We told you not to say anything about Kira!"

"It was such a small loss for what we gained," she giggled lightly. "And _anything _for you, Light."

Scarlett felt Scout stiffen beside her.

"You know, the information Amane gathered for us is actually quite valuable," L mused, sitting in his usual quirky hunched position with his thumb resting on his bottom lip. Misa beamed at the praise.

_But how did she know to target Higuchi in the first place, _Scarlett thought, shooting a glance at the famous detective. From the way he slightly lowered his head while holding her gaze, she knew he was analyzing the same fact.

Matsuda perked up at once. "We're pretty close to solving the case now, huh guys?" L stared at him blankly.

"Don't count your chickens until they've hatched," he murmured skeptically while stirring his cup of coffee thoroughly. "Now, a plan..."

Kane, who had been silently leaning on the back of the couch through the conversation, spoke up. "We can be sure of Kira's identity, but we cannot arrest him yet."

It was as though Light and his father were two halves of the same whole. "We cannot let anyone else die!" the younger Yagami exclaimed while the director voiced his similar concerns more quietly.

Scarlett had no clue how this fiery young man with a strong sense of justice could have ever been plotting against her. _It's like he's a different person now... _the thought was pushed from her mind as she gave her opinion.

"I agree. The death count is already in the hundreds, how can we sit around and do nothing?"

"No more will die for at least a month," L explained softly. The statement had no need of volume, every person in the room turned to listen to him. "I called Namikawa, one of the seven employees, earlier today. Posing as L, I ordered him to voice the idea of stopping the killings to the others to make them less suspicious, and he complied." Matsuda murmured to Mogi about the genius of the plan, but was quickly shushed.

Glancing up to find that all eyes were trained on him, L continued with his explanation.

"Before we catch Higuchi, we have to discover his, and therefore every Kira's, method of murder. We will lure him into showing us just that..." his finger found its way up to its resting place on his lower lip again, "Using Sakura Media."

"That dump of a broadcasting corp?" Kane asked. She raised her dark eyebrows, her face the picture of skeptism.

"They will be extremely handy," he continued, "since they are, as you put it, a "dump.""

"It seems as if you have a whole, convoluted plan thought up Ryuzaki," Scout interjected, "Like always. So c'mon, tell us!"

Scarlett nodded her approval, along with the other members of the Task Force. Kane was still, though, a small smirk spreading across her face. It made the agent's fists clench slightly to see that the Wammy graduate already had an idea of what L was going to do.

The detective started revealing his plan with delicate sips of coffee in between. "We will book a three-hour slot with Sakura media, and that show will be a lead up to announce Kira's true identity. It will be the most-viewed show of the week, by far. And Higuchi will be one of its viewers."

Scarlett couldn't stop the noise that her sudden intake of air had caused.

"We will use Namikawa again, to notify Higuchi of the broadcast. He will be in his house, and will turn on the television. We cannot place cameras in there, so it will be more complicated than that."

Her head had already started to roll.

"The person on TV giving the information will be protected by a voice synthesiser and translucent screen, but the security will fail at the right moment. And it will have to be someone Higuchi has seen before."

The Task Force had different reactions. Scout yelled "No!" while Mr Yagami quickly protested. Scarlett felt her eyes widen in disbelief as she watched Matsuda try to make himself as invisible as possible while Kane and Light were silent, both wearing matching thoughtful expressions.

"I would prefer no interruptions," the dark-haired man stated dryly. The audience tried to keep their thoughts to themselves.

"Higuchi will recognize them, but will not be able to remember their exact name. Needing them to die, but not being able to risk being incorrect, he will then phone Misa, who will be unavailable, and then Mogi, her new manager. He will relay that she is on a vacation and cannot be reached until Monday.

"He will then call the CEO of Misa's modelling agency, and will reach him, most likely in a cranky mood. Higuchi will be instructed to travel to the agency's main building, where there should be files containing every employee's personal data. The specific one's has already been removed of course, and replaced with a decoy. When he tries to kill using the decoy, we will catch his method of killing on camera, using either the security feeds at the building or the cameras Wedy installed in his car. Finding that the name is an alias, he will then likely travel straight to Sakura TV with the sole intention of killing the confessor by hand..." L's voice grew thoughtful, "By then we will have evacuated the building and be playing feeds that will have been recorded earlier. The shapes behind the glass screens will be made with dummies. We will apprehend Higuchi there..." the small child's smile that spread over his face then could only be described as cute. It clashed violently with the cold surroundings, and the risky plan he was explaining.

"We will bring him to justice," L finished, as though he had just commented on the night's weather.

"And it is obvious who he wants the one "revealing" Kira's identity to be," Kane added, as it seemed that some hadn't commented on that detail. "Matsuda, of course."

The room was silent again, but not for long.

"Uh, excuse me?" Scarlett spoke, not tentative in the slightest. She was sure of it- Kane was just trying to goad her. Why would the most air-brained of the Task Force members be assigned a mission that could be the most crucial step in catching Kira? Wasn't that _her _job?

"I think you're mistaken- you meant me, right?"

Kane's smile only grew. "No Scarlett, I did not. Unlike others, I don't say things I don't mean."

Scarlett laughed, although a small pinprick of doubt had nestled itself in her chest. _Kane's fooling me, right? _The agent turned to L expectantly.

The detective seemed to read her mind, cutting her sentence off before she even starting to speak it. "No, Scarlett-chan, Kane is not joking. It's going to be Matsuda."

She faintly heard the sound of the Task Force member that was just named whimpering, but her mind was too preoccupied to process it. _This was her job, the reason why she had been signed on to the Kira case in the first place. She was going to fight for it. _

Rising fully from her leaning stance against the couch, Scarlett paced forward until she was looking both L and Kane in the eyes. She had to raise her head a little, since she was at least two inches shorter than both the Wammy's house graduates.

"If you're not going to give me this task, then I might as well leave. It was what I was brought here for, correct?"

L was able to counter an accusation that most would be unable to. "This is only one mission. You will be needed for others in the future." His emotionless voice, something Scarlett usually found soothing, suddenly set her blood boiling and her nerves on fire. He was acting her superior for once and starting to treat her like she really was younger, and everyone else on the Task Force saw it that way. But for the young agent, he was laying down rules, and she needed to rebel.

"Only one mission? This will be the mission that brings Kira to justice, as you even stated just now! There will be _no other missions_ after this one!" She visibly started as a thought crossed her mind. "It's because of the last one, right? Because Matsuda and I got caught? He was the one who's fault that was!"

Matsuda's soft "sorry" was only heard by Scout, who flashed him an exasperated but apologetic look.

You could actually feel him premeditating his response, taking almost a minute to do so. When he opened his mouth, Scarlett was anticipating a final response that would end the conflict, but what she received was much different.

"Scarlett-chan... What I want you to und-"

"What he means," Kane cut in forcefully, her voice like a knife, "Is that yes, that is the reason. We've had to compromise more than a few plans due to that embarrassing mistake, and we _cannot _risk that happening again."

Fury burned unchecked in Scarlett's light blue eyes. Her primal instincts starting to surface as a side effect of the growing anger and her fist longed to make contact with the front of Kane's delicate-featured pale face. Barely keeping the urge underneath the surface, the humiliated agent furrowed her brow and fixed both L and Kane in a glare that would've turned others in the room to dust. Matsuda took a few steps backwards, and Scout whistled softly in approval.

Kane matched her glare perfectly, and L, composure completely regained, stared back as well, face expressionless as usual.

"I am so terribly _sorry _for that, Kane," Scarlett spat, "But I would've quite enjoyed seeing you attempt it, because _obviously _you would have done better than me." In her anger she had reverted back to her native language, and Kane, who was English as well, switched too.

"I cannot say I would have done better, but I may not have done worse. Brains are needed to bleach your hair, dress up fancily and lead some rich man on, correct?" Kane was the poster child of calm, cool and collected. Scout was about to step in, knowing that Kane had gone too far, but Light quickly stepped in front of her and put a finger to his mouth warningly. _This isn't your fight, _he mouthed to the tan girl.

The dark-haired agent could barely keep herself from shouting profanities at the woman adjacent to her, and by restraining herself she could only manage to keep silent. No reply from her mouth would have been appropriate for anyone over eighteen at this point.

"Maybe you should talk to the person who came up with this plan. Don't shoot the messenger, remember?"

"That is enough, Kane." L had raised his voice, something that not one person on the Task Force had yet to hear. His voice rose but held no falling inclination, making them think he was going to continue, but no sentence followed the first.

Knowing that staying any longer would only provoke more snide comments from Kane and eventually an outburst from herself, Scarlett turned on the heel of her converse and strode for the elevator, stopping only when the doors had closed behind her and she was alone in the small steel-plated room. Spying a stray wire on the wall and expertly snapping it, she breathed a little easier, knowing that no one would be able to follow her for at least half an hour. Though she wouldn't put it past Ryuzaki to get a whole new elevator installed before they fixed the current one.

It was two hours later, and surprisingly Scarlett's suite at Headquarters didn't look any worse for wear. Sitting on her bed with her converse kicked haphazardly on the floor surrounding her, she watched the traffic move at a painfully slow pace fifteen stories below, occasionally taking sips from the mug of coffee grasped in her hand. The brown liquid inside had grown cold long ago.

She still couldn't quite believe how she had completely lost it with Kane. Never had the agent snapped like that- possibly because she had almost always been given the mission she wanted- but nevertheless, Scarlett had never had a temper in the past. She had thought it over and was sure it was a one-time thing, but it still made her uneasy. _Losing your cool on a mission could mean death. _Scarlett knew she couldn't afford to give in to her emotions like that ever again.

Maybe it was due to the fact that it was a one-in-a-lifetime chance, and it was being given to someone with no agent abilities whatsoever. Thoughts consumed, Scarlett nudged her left shoe with a bare toe, head whipping to face the door when a tentative knock echoed through her silent suite.

"Go away, Scout," she yelled, positive it was the over-enthusiastic brunette coming to gush about the "perfect" plan. A sigh of annoyance escaped her lips when the noise came again, this time louder.

Pacing to the door and flinging it open, Scarlett was shocked to find Matsuda staring down at her. Even though he towered over her, the young police officer flinched when she shot an irritable glare at him.

Scarlett sighed again. "What do you want?"

Analyzing her state, Matsuda decided to cut right to the topic of the matter, since he knew it would make him more welcome.

"I know you're kind of upset-" Scarlett couldn't help but laugh at the use of "kind of"- "And I understand. Completely." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "And I guess I'm honoured to have been chosen for the mission, but... I don't want to do it, Scarlett. I'm young, just beginning to start my adult life. I know how risky this is, and I don't want to die. I guess..." his voice softened, lowering to an almost incomprehensible level. "I guess I'm kind of scared."

Scarlett understood Matsuda's reasoning completely, because it was correct. She wasn't sure why L had picked him, even analyzing the situation from an outsider's viewpoint. The SIS agent wanted to help him, and wasn't sure how- until a spark of what she thought of as pure genius was ignited in her mind.

A huge smile slowly spread across her face, earning a wary look from Matsuda. "Uh, Scarlett?"

"Come in," she breathed, almost dragging him into her suite and closing the door forcefully. Sitting down on the extremely modern white leather couch and motioning for him to do the same, Scarlett starting talking in the same breath.

"I know," she started, her eyes alight once more, but with something completely different, "It's obvious. I'll take over, Matsuda! I'm trained, and not afraid in the slightest. This is what I've been waiting for, for possibly my whole life."

He started to protest, showing some degree of manly pride, but Scarlett quieted him with a raised hand.

"I think I know what to do. Piggybacking on L's plan..." She searched around in her jeans pocket, producing her cell phone and snorting in annoyance before finding what she was looking for- a mint. Popping it in her mouth and breaking it in half with a crunch, the agent started formulating her own plan with regular interjections and ideas from Matsuda.

"I'll become Leah Richardson again. Since the whole object of this is to reveal how Higuchi kills as Kira, we need to first place a singular camera in his living room, where his main TV is located, that can view the whole room. But I cannot perform that task myself, so-"

"We can get Wedy to do it! Give her the order as L, with the voice synthesiser!"

"Yes, good thinking. We cannot interfere with the things that L is setting up with Namikawa, so Higuchi will be notified by Namikawa of the TV program as planned. The safety will malfunction at the same time, going along with the plan, but... he will either remember my name right off the bat or start phoning co-workers... eventually getting to a Mr Watson who is familiar with my disguise."

"And then he'll try to kill you in the safety of his own home, which will be caught on camera!"

"Precisely. And whatever he does after that, we needn't be concerned about. We will have caught enough proof on camera to arrest him later that night. Victory will prevail..." her smile was as big as L's, if not a little more devious. "But in a different way than originally planned."

Scarlett's enthusiasm was contagious and Matsuda was falling prey to it. "So you'll start it tomorrow?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course. The block we scheduled at Sakura is three hours, starting at six. Ask for the information regarding your mission, and please relay it all on to me. Make yourself scarce when they tell you to go, and they'll just assume I'm "sulking" in my room. That is, until they see the profile of the person on television... but by then, it will be much too late to do anything about it." Planning the mission had set her heart pounding. Matsuda seemed cautious but excited, twisting his hands in his lap and beaming, asking many questions about smaller details. Scarlett improvised the answers to the questions as they came, and the plan became more clear, and more foolproof. It would work. Scarlett would bet her life on it.

Showing Matsuda to the door an hour later, the SIS agent walked to the bay window and gazed out at the city far below her. Rain had just started falling upon the dark street while the digital clock on the table informed her that it was just past two in the morning. She smiled broadly. The adrenaline rush had already begun.

* * *

**Reviews seriously make my day. And make me write faster. Please? :)**


	9. Apprehension

God, long time no update! . And for that, here goes an extra-long one with a page count of 10 on Microsoft Word! Almost to the end of the first plot arc, and so excited! Follow me on twitter or like the BSoul FB page for regular updates (links in profile.)

**Don't own Death Note. Since I think you get the picture, no more disclaimers for me ;D**

**- Apprehension -**

To the couch, around the table and back again. Past the forgotten auto magazine and shiny, onyx Beretta 90two lying on the transparent glass table, right to the end of the suite's living room and back again. Scarlett paced, fully aware that she was about to embark on the mission of her life.

Her clock informed her that is was almost time to depart. Rushing into the bathroom to perform a final appearance check, she gave her once again blindingly blonde hair a quick tousle, grimacing while at it. Scarlett made a quick vow to never go lighter than a soft brunette again. Scrutinizing her final look in the full-length steel-trim mirror, she observed how the hair colour clashed violently with the dark jeans and loose fitting tee that was standard mission wear for the SIS agent. Black low-top converse completed the outfit, of course. Letting her hair fall down her back in waves was unusual- for usually she wore it up for convenience- but today, it was necessary to complete her full profile that would be seen from behind the translucent glass screen. Scarlett smiled at herself, the mirror reflecting her every move. Perfect.

Pacing out of the bathroom, her mind jumped to other things while her body ran autopilot. Scarlett had gone through each of these motions so many times before, she was certain she could perform them in her sleep if necessary. Not advisable, but she could be driven to try.

Fasten wrist braces and ankle braces, then secure tightly. She had already been up earlier in the day to grab a quick breakfast complements of Watari, and had met Scout and some interesting news downstairs. It startled her to think that the Task Force's newest (and almost greatest) asset had departed early in the morning for a destination she would not reveal to anyone. And just like that, her greatest annoyance who had shown up one morning like a slap in the face was gone- for good. It was almost too good to be true.

Tuck shirt into pants and secure two throwing knives in the waistband. Matsuda had relayed no change in plans to her so far, and was currently getting ready for the mission himself. As far as she knew, he then planned to relax in his suite with a movie he's wanted to see for ages, while keeping the other TV stuck on the Sakura news channel. She had a feeling he was more reluctant today- he didn't want to hand over the crucial mission quite so easily. But the plans had already been set and Scarlett wasn't changing hers for anyone.

Pick up gun and spare gun, fire a blank shot and conceal in small, camouflaged holster (she thanked the high heavens for modern technology and soundproof walls.) L had called Namikawa earlier as well, following the plan perfectly, and they had discovered that both the businessman himself and three of his co-workers already knew who Kira was, based solely on their deduction skills. L was impressed, but Scarlett didn't think too much of it. She was busy, and didn't want to associate herself with the dark-haired quirky detective in any way. Kane had actually put voice to his accusations, but the second Wammy was out of the picture now and Scarlett had seen through Kane's front and to the one behind the thoughts, and the reason why she hadn't officially been appointed this mission- L. Kane would never have been able to keep her from the mission if L had decided for it, and it would have been downright petty to do so- she just enjoyed rubbing it in when the one pulling the strings had already made his final decision. Hurt blossomed in Scarlett's chest where anger had once made itself at home. _Was it all an act? I thought he trusted me. I thought I was special- I truly thought he considered me a friend._

She now saw how wrong she had been. The famed detective L made no personal connections, and couldn't afford friends. But if they were almost as smart as him and came from the same background, it seemed an exception could be made.

Throwing on her leather biker jacket over her heavy shirt, she grabbed her Augusta keys and crept out of the suite entrance, closing the door without any sound whatsoever. The silent agent chose the stairs over the elevator, taking them three at a time as she made her way down to the ground below. Stopping behind the door that led to the main Task Force area, Scarlett pressed her ear to the door, shivering slightly as an ice-cold shock traveled down her body at the touch of the cold steel. Hearing only muted conversation from three people at the most, she was about to turn and make her escape out of the fire exit adjacent to her when a converse-clad foot brushed a pristine white envelope.

Bending down and picking it up out of sheer curiosity, Scarlett's eyes widened as they took in the handwritten letter "L" that was scrawled on the front of the paper sheath. Not being able to place the writing due to the frequent use of computers in Headquarters, she opened the letter, taking the utmost care not to make a sound. No, it wasn't addressed to her, but it was in her way, and it wasn't like she was able to hand it to its proper recipient at the moment.

On a similarly white sheet of paper with a sole smudge of dirt at the top were the following sentences written:

_L_

_I know I could've stayed longer, but I truly couldn't take it anymore. I think I know what you were about to say that night, and I'm afraid of what would've happened if you had finished. Although that outcome would have been more favourable than the other... I digress. The Kira case is in your hands now, and please make a promise that you will come home after. Our relationship is completely messed up, but I think we could fix it. We're two of the smartest people in the world- what can't we do, when we put our minds to it? That's a question that we should try and figure out, I think. Together._

_Thanks for the hospitality, I guess. And if you don't come home... I'll understand._

_-K_

The anger that she had suppressed since yesterday came trickling back, dripping over her vision like poison and covering everything in a crimson red haze. _Scout was right. _She had felt an unexplainable connection with the famed detective, and had been positive that he had felt it too. But now it had become crystal clear that L and Kane's intertwined past at Wammy's was nothing that Scarlett, the agent from the SIS that no one had known from a hole in the ground, could ever compete in any way with. Any shreds of shattered dreams of becoming close with L had disappeared in that moment.

She transferred the anger's power to her fist and crumpled the letter beyond repair, not caring in the slightest whether the people through the door could hear or not. Running headlong for the fire exit and bursting out onto the sidewalk beyond, Scarlett let the torrential rain wash over her, calming without the added cold. Her fist unclenched, letting the letter fall and be transformed almost instantly into a sopping pile of sludge on the slick pavement below. Scarlett lifted her hand to her jaw line, brushing aside her already drenched blonde tresses and stopping on the small earpiece fastened just below her right ear. Ripping it violently away from her body, she let that object fall too, watching as the high-quality headgear sparked and sizzled upon contact with the powerful outside element. It had given her an escape plan, a means of contact to Matsuda and later, when they had discovered it, the whole Task Force. But no longer. Looking back she would see just how stupid it was, allowing emotions to take the astounding hold on her they laid claim to at this moment. But as she narrowed her eyes against the downpour and walked slowly to her bike, readily parked at the curb, Scarlett was determined to accomplish this alone.

Even if everything she believed in was a lie, she could always count on one thing- motorcycle rides calmed her down. Pulling up to the extremely imposing office tower that was Sakura Media and expertly directing her tire spray away from the company's few entering visitors, Scarlett then climbed off the mechanical beast and shook her hair, vainly attempting to vanquish the wetness that was constantly accumulating in her blonde locks. Strangely, while she had been traveling from Headquarters to the site of her mission, a certain brunette teen of the opposite gender had crossed her thoughts again. Scarlett shook her head in exasperation- she knew this part of herself only too well. When she was disappointed or angry about an aspect of her life, she turned a blind eye to it, turning her thoughts to a more positive subject of the same nature while blinding herself to the painfully obvious truth. Something she would have to work at fixing, but not now.

Through the torrential downpour she could vaguely make out a dark shape striding towards her. Leaning against her motorbike, Scarlett leaned forward curiously and found herself face to face with a Tokyo police officer.

"I would like to inquire as to the whereabouts of your helmet, miss." His voice was the perfect policeman stereotype- strong and no-nonsense.

Scarlett laughed. She knew that many people automatically felt nervous around officers, but for her, there was no need.

"C'mon, officer, gimme a break. Here you go-" she slipped out a laminated card the size of a driver's license and handed it to him discreetly. He examined it and visibly started- it was obvious that he hadn't come across an agent in his life, with their nonchalant way of notifying the officers of lower status of their identity. Scarlett was abusing her status, of course. Even if she _was _an agent, that was no guarantee that accidents wouldn't happen. No human was above the laws of nature.

"I cannot fine you, but I can suggest that you should be wearing a helmet. Safety precautions still apply to you guys!" He had restated almost exactly what she had been thinking.

Scarlett's smile only grew. She was living off adrenaline, too caught up in the self-induced high that numbed her problems to care about such a mundane word as "safety."

"Ah, but helmets go against my motto, officer- If you're not living on the edge, well, then you're taking up too much space. Now where's Sakura's main entrance? I have an appointment."

Helpless, the policeman could only shake his head and point the teen in the correct direction. As she ran for the imposing glass door, she was sure that her ears picked up something about "young agents" and "early death."

Scarlett was relieved to be free from the storm's clutches, although the woman manning the front desk seemed less than pleased to find a sopping wet teenager dripping on the polished stone floor. Unperturbed, she made her way forwards, stopping to tastefully tuck her soaked jacket under her arm before approaching the secretary.

"I'm here for the six o'clock news broadcast- the one that was just scheduled today. I'm one of the main speakers."

Another employee spoke in rapid Japanese to the unusually tall Asian woman before she shushed them and replied. "Your name, miss?" Apparently you lost the "ma'am" when you appeared under eighteen or created puddles on their floor- or possibly a combination of both.

"Richardson Leah," Scarlett replied steadily in the customary Japanese fashion.

The lady frowned. "It appears that the guest speaker scheduled is a Matsui-san, not a Leah-san."

"Could you check again, please? I'm sure it's there." Being worse than hopeless with anything electric, Scarlett had asked a favour of her own SIS co-workers after she had tried and failed many times herself. Once the Sakura booking system had been easily hacked by the professionals, it now displayed her own code name in the place of Matsuda's.

"Oh yes, it's here. Sorry for the mistake. I'll call the director immediately- please wait a few minutes."

She had been speaking slowly for Scarlett's sake, noticing at once that she was a foreigner. The minute she started talking into the handheld device, though, the agent found that she could no longer understand every word- far from it, actually. She made out the word "towel" and raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

The director of Sakura TV arrived only moments later. A big man carrying a baseball jacket and a tangible air of excitement, he immediately shook her hand and relieved her of her jacket, grimacing distastefully at the leather's dampness.

"Oh, um-" he hurriedly consulted a card the secretary had handed him- "Leah Richardson-san, we have been very much awaiting your arrival! Now, there are a few things we need to go over before we can start. Script, props, security, the works." He switched to a whisper, although it was just as loud as his booming voice. "Are you really sure that you're prepared to do this, Leah-san? It's amazingly courageous to do so, miss."

To the contrary, it seemed as though the director would seriously consider disembowelling her with the sharp end of a camera (if there was one) if she refused. There was no need to worry, though.

"Of course," Scarlett breathed, excitement rivalling the director's shining in her colour contact-encased blue eyes as she was led into the elevator and to the filming room a few stories above.

Tense was a word you could use to describe most everyone who inhabited the Kira Task Force building at that moment. Only L appeared unbothered, having complete and utter faith in his plan. Out of the many screens, half displayed the interior of Higuchi's sleek sports car and the other half were fixed to Sakura TV's channel. Scout was bouncing on the couch, earning a few dirty looks from the teen who sat beside her, but she only gave him a tense smile and continued. Director Yagami was pacing across the floor with Mogi, each tap of his foot on the steel floor increasing the pounding of Matsuda's heart. The youngest NPA member himself was crouched on the floor outside the main entrance, reluctant to soil his new tailored suit by sitting. Glancing at his Cartier watch, he braced himself- the program was scheduled to start in under a minute. There was going to be hell to pay when they discovered that the body shape behind the glass was female, and the youngest police officer on Task Force envied the agent- she may be risking her life, but she wouldn't have to face the blowout that he would.

Matsuda strained to hear the conversation when it started, and just barely achieved his goal.

"Oh my gosh, it's on!" Scout breathed. The exclamation was only a whisper- much more potent than a scream.

"Yes, it is," came L's reply, still sounding as calm as ever. Matsuda heard a soft "plunk"- most likely a few more sugar cubes being added to the detective's already sickening coffee.

"There's the interviewer and Matsuda, just as planned..." Light. "But wait-_no!"_

There was silence, as each Task Force member came to terms with the obvious truth and Matsuda felt himself cringe. He could just make out the faint sounds of the program, providing a needed backdrop, but knew that no one was listening. They were only performing the introductions, and since both voices were synthesized, it was impossible to tell if the tones were male or female. But someone still needed to state the obvious.

Scout's voice rang out, loud in contrast to the deafening silence. "I don't think Matsuda has curves..."

"_Scarlett," _L hissed, in the same moment that Matsuda flung himself into the room. He was the peacekeeper. It was now his job to make sure everyone stayed exactly where they were at this moment.

"It's all under control!" he yelled as five pairs of eyes immediately flew to rest on him. "I expressed that this mission was going to be dangerous, and Scarlett insisted on taking over!" It was okay to fabricate the story a little, he assumed, so he didn't lose quite as much dignity.

"Matsuda." L fixed him with a stare so intense he swore he could feel its burn. "You directly interfered with my plans, and therefore jeopardized the mission's chance of succeeding. If you had any concerns, they should have been brought straight to me." While he said this with no anger or infliction of any sort marring his flat tone, there was a slight panic held in his dark eyes that only a few caught. _This mission is the most crucial one in the Task Force's short history! And Scarlett knew that. What have I done? _Matsuda's panicked gazed now mirrored L's, but as he looked back to the detective facing him, crouched on a swivel chair, there was no trace of fear evident on his face. _Was I imagining it?_

"God, this is bad, but nothing we can't fix! C'mon guys, we gotta get out there and stop that broadcast before-"

"No." It sliced the air and cut off Scout's flow of words more effectively than anything else.

"We can't do anything about it now, and just have to let it play out," Light explained, and it seemed like he was doing an amazing job of emulating L's calm. "Any other movement by us would just jeopardize this mission further. Scarlett's an agent, she should be fine there. Not our first choice, but a perfectly okay one nonetheless." His father nodded with him, and Scout, though worry for her friend still sat in her eyes, didn't say another word.

L bowed his head as well. "Light-kun, that was exactly what I was about to say." While the position of his head was taken as a sign of agreement, it also successfully hid the slight beginnings of expression on his face. It was a movement that went unnoticed, though.

So they were resigned to sitting and watching the action from afar, like a boring movie whose effect on the audience was oddly so intense that it kept them gripping the underside of the seats throughout the film. Matsuda alerted L to the camera Scarlett had installed in Higuchi's living room while relaying the rest of the agent's plan- one that was less intricate, but still deemed functional by the famous detective. Switching the camera feed to the third Kira's house, the Task Force played spectator and watched the events unfold in front of them.

It went exactly as planned. Matsuda smiled as Higuchi was alerted to "Leah Richardson's" presence on TV as the glass screen fell down and immediately went to his own flatscreen while frantically spewing curses under his breath. His attention was consumed by Scarlett as she was interviewed; receiving praise at how brave she was to come forward with this earth-shattering news. Sakura then cut to a commercial break. Movements increasing in speed, Higuchi snatched his cell phone from the coffee table and started dialling, his fingers a blur on the small keypad. He contacted both Takahashi and Shimura before finding the one the Task Force was holding its collateral breath for- the foreigner named Watson. Scout flashed a grin at Matsuda that he returned as they watched Higuchi's call finally connect.

Mr. Watson's actions had been premeditated perfectly. He gave the information to Higuchi at once, and if that action seemed at all out of the ordinary, not one member commented on it. Once off the phone, a spark caught flame in Higuchi's dark eyes that could only be described as insane.

Sputtering into laugher, the deranged businessman ran for his briefcase, eyes never leaving the bright pixels of the television screen. Snatching an object from the dark bag and whipping a ballpoint pen out of his suit jacket, Higuchi threw himself down on the couch and frantically scribbled in the item- a non-descript black notebook.

Matsuda's eyebrows furrowed while Scout murmured, "What the heck?" She was shushed by a wave of Light's hand.

On screen, Higuchi fidgeted. "C'mon, _c'mon!" _he hissed, wringing his hands while his eyes stayed fixed on the screen. Like whatever was going to happen there was a matter of life and death.

Light was sitting bolt upright on the couch before Matsuda even had time to process the thought. "Ryuzaki, do you possibly think-"

"That the notebook may be Kira's way of killing? Yes, I do. In fact, I am more than 78% sure that it is."

Director Yagami nodded, eyes wide behind his glasses, and Scout whooped in victory. "It's far from over," Light softly told her. "I'd like to get a hold of that notebook, to see it for myself and to get it out of the wrong hands."

L nodded. "We will have Director Yagami, Mogi and Matsuda at the house as soon as possible. We have the proof, we will arrest him now. Be sure to take him by surprise, so there is no chance that he can pass his "powers" onto another individual."

The selected Task Force members were dispatched immediately, and soon the room's population had dwindled to three. The camera feed was still playing, showing a furious Higuchi mopping his brow and crunching the notebook in his fist.

"He didn't know her real name..." Scout breathed, referring to Watson.

"There is only one thing to do," Higuchi stated, his face eerily calm. It was the eye of the storm- he knew that there was nothing he could do to save his life. He was a cornered animal that had been reduced to its most primal instincts: save yourself, kill all others in the way by any means.

His hand held his cell phone before Scout had time to exclaim. Rapidly dialling a number, he rammed the device to his ear and started speaking.

"I need your whole team," he said forcefully, swearing when it took a minute for them to reply. "Yes, I know how many there are. I need this girl brought to me, no matter what the cost. Ten thousand's range? That's _fine!" _As all eyes widened, he spoke his parting line. "Alive or dead...? It really doesn't matter to me."

"Shit, that's _Scarlett!" _Scout yelled. She bounced up from the couch, using the force of the springs to land on her feet. "Come _on, _we gotta-"

L had been facing the screen, back as rigid as a board. As he spun around in his chair with painful slowness, his voice was raspy, as quiet as death.

"Director Yagami's team will deal with it. Stay put."

"But-"

"You heard him, Scout. Don't worry. My dad has this under control."

Unable to sit still, she started pacing the length of the room, shooting a barely disguised glare at the detective's back as he stood up. Walking surely to the elevator, L turned as Light's strained voice reached him.

"Where are you going?"

He fixed his working partner in a stare. "To check something with Watari."

"Almost finished, Leah-san." The Japanese man that sat across from her beamed. "It really is a brilliant plan you've constructed."

Scarlett nodded half-heartedly, averting her eyes to the translucent glass screen and the camera behind it. She felt wrong. A sense of foreboding had settled in the pit of her stomach like a chronic flu bug the instant she had taken a seat in the flimsy folding chair. First attributing it to guilt, the SIS agent now weighed the estimated success rate of her plan. But there was no turning back now- most of the key events concerning Higuchi, the third Kira, should have already transpired. Scarlett saw no reason that her mission should fail.

She woke from her thoughts to find her interviewer waving her over to the side of the filming room. Arriving at his side a moment later, Scarlett observed two trainees adjusting dummies of her interviewer and her in the seats they had so recently vacated. They were perfectly life-like, minus the lack of movement.

"For our safety," he explained, "It is what the detective L instructed us to do."

So they still believed she was working under him. And she was- to an extent.

The cameraman and director were already starting to vacate the building, all other Sakura employees close behind. There had been a tape of their voices recorded earlier to play on TV, she knew, and every person in the building was supposed to be gone by the next commercial break. They were preparing for Higuchi in the event that he stormed in here himself, armed and ready for bloodshed. Scarlett knew better, though. L had positioned Task Force members around the businessman's house with orders to arrest him before he had a chance to set foot outside.

"Come on," her interviewer urged, already waiting at the door. She shook her head, saying that she would join the fleeing employees in a second. He shook his head and sighed, a universal gesture, before exiting the studio.

Scarlett had no intention of leaving. In the event that Higuchi escaped, this was the obvious destination he would make for. And she would be here, armed and able to dispatch one full-grown man in just a few swift moves. It would an action almost as easy to her as breathing. Her fingers found the gun attached to her hip and touched it reassuringly.

The agent would wait here for a few hours, and no longer. She was starting to regret the foolish disposal of her earpiece.

In fifteen minutes of silence, the agent's blank mind started to notice small things. The flicker of camera lights. The creak of the two folding chairs under the dummies' weight. Her eyes alighted on the main computer's screensaver; watching, transfixed, as ocean waves the colour of her eyes undulated across the monitor's high-resolution screen. A creak outside the main studio snapped Scarlett from her trance.

It hit her like a hard, painful slap in the face. She knew at once that she wasn't going to be exiting the studio alive.

Higuchi's silhouette was framed by the doorway, but he was hardly alone. Figures clothed in dark uniforms stood silent around him, a small army of bodyguards that no lone man really needed. And that was why Scarlett was sure they were more than just guards. In each man's hand sat a sleek rifle, which her frozen mind could automatically place as Howa M1500. It was the high-quality firearm that gave it away. _These are hit men. _Her blood ran cold as she counted twenty men before her concentration snapped. Heart pounding, Scarlett took shaky step back and drew her Beretta with trembling hands. Agent Scarlett's hands had never trembled in her life. But she had never truly looked death in the face, either.

"What luck," Higuchi murmured, grinning. His voice grew louder. "Miss Richardson isn't so smart after all. I'd rather not get blood on my hands, so please try and take her as she is. If she cooperates, which she should. She's only a scared little girl, after all." Higuchi's perverse grin widened, and a sudden surge of adrenaline-sparked anger ran through Scarlett's veins like wildfire. She was the highest-ranking agent of the British Secret Intelligence. She was _not _going to die.

"I would sooner be killed on the spot than taken alive by the likes of you," she spat. Her gun was cocked and steady, and only a glint of terror in her narrowed eyes gave away the fact that Scarlett truly feared for her life.

"And what happened to your powers, _Kira?" _she continued. "Shouldn't you be able to kill me on the spot?"

Higuchi's mask of serenity fell away, revealing a face twisted grotesquely by rage. "Insolence and arrogance will be you downfall, Leah-san. Even though I am positive that's not your name, you lying bitch." He glanced to the guards now, who met his eyes with nods and professional silence. "You have full permission to kill her. But please, remove the girl of her gun before she hurts someone with it."

The rage that rose in her now was almost enough to murder someone by. Scarlett swung her gun to parallel Higuchi's face and felt her finger brush the trigger and hesitate- would it really be worth it to take this man's life? And in that moment, every hit man was able to load their rifle and aim a bullet straight at her. They didn't hesitate to shoot.

Scarlett hit the floor hard on pure instinct, feeling one bullet skim her left shoulder. It tore a path through the thin fabric of her shirt, slicing through skin as easily as paper and brushing against the raw tendons of now-exposed muscle.

Wincing at the sharp slap of pain that her exposed wound caused on contact with the metal floor, Scarlett rolled on her back and launched her body upwards with a jerk of her spine. Five hit men met her head-on while the rest stood back with Higuchi, ready to join the fray at a moment's notice. The first's eyes were wide at her recovery, but she knew that he still underestimated her. Scarlett felt her muscles tense as her leg kicked out unprofessionally, and as he dodged, she didn't have a chance to think before planting a bullet in his chest.

The man fell like a marionette with its strings slashed, blood pooling on the floor where he lay. Her mind couldn't reflect on taking a life, for the next hit man was already upon her. This one was prepared. Scarlett swung her left fist at his face, meaning to knock him out as she had practised uncountable times before, but her hand met his gun instead of the intended target behind it. There was something familiar about the sickening crunch her hand made against the weapon. As the limb screamed in protest, Scarlett knew she had fractured her wrist again, this time injuring her hand as well. Clutching her bad hand to her chest, she struck out with her gun hand and leg simultaneously, bringing the man in front of her to his knees. A curse from behind told her she had hit her other target as well- the hit man who had snuck up on her blind side. A well-aimed strike from Scarlett's first opponent brought the SIS agent down as well. She twisted as she fell, using her body's full weight to her advantage as she landed hard on top of him and knocked his rifle away. Scarlett knew she was fighting for her life. And it was a losing battle.

As she managed to land a blow to her opponent's skull, a cold object pressed against her own. Swinging her eyes frantically from the unconscious man underneath her, Scarlett came face-to-face with the other hit man holding a gun to her head. The only things she managed to note before ne loaded the gun and pulled the trigger were Higuchi's maniacal laughter and how her bleached-blonde Californian waves looked horribly wrong against the gun's onyx barrel.

* * *

**Ohoho! Won't say anything, I think. Next chapter is called "As One." Please be amazing and review~! :)**


	10. As One

It's almost at the end of the first arc! One more chapter after this. I'm so happy that I'll get a little break after that! But only to configure the next arc's plot a little, and after that it's on to the next part of the plot. You'll see some little changes of the Death Note plot here, but don't be put off- it'll all get explained in the next arc! There'll be a lot of loose ends at the end, for the sole purpose of making you want to read more! :) You will actually be able to expect the last arc 1 chapter quite soon. I'm flying to New York for a little vacation in two days, so that means A LOT of plane time. And that means writing time! Enjoy~

* * *

**As One**

Every nerve in Scarlett's small body tensed to the point of snapping as her mind waited for the inevitable gunshot that would end her life. Her eyes widened in pure shock as a dead body hit her in place of the bullet.

She was lying under the same hit man that had been about to kill her. Brown eyes glazed over in death met her own and a puff of air escaped her lips in horror. Rolling over as quickly as possible, Scarlett freed herself from the dead man's clutches, kneeling on the floor before noticing that her dark tee was splattered with drops of crimson. The bloody hole in the man's chest could have only been caused with one weapon.

Scarlett laid eyes on her saviour.

The surrounding was so different, yet still exactly as if she was just seeing him for the first time. His attire hadn't changed at all—a white long-sleeved tee still draped over his skinny torso while his feet were stuffed into grimy sneakers, as if he had been in an incredible hurry. The high-calibre handgun clutched in one spidery hand instead of a donut looked terribly out of place.

"Scarlett," L breathed, dropping to the floor faster than she would have thought possible just as a bullet zoomed over his head. His hand was extended, as if he was about to help her up, but instead it rested lightly over her own. They had no time for words, but his eyes said it all: _We need to get out of here. Preferably with our lives._

"Roll!" she shouted, so she could evade the kick aimed at her shoulder and so she could see what was going on around her. Standing, Scarlett surveyed the room in a split-second glance. There was no absence of hit men, and her heart skipped a beat as she counted even more bodies than before filling the studio, until she noticed that they were fighting _against _each other. Spotting the official NPA insignia that decorated the coats of some men, her brain was suddenly puzzled—

_But they refused to help us! _

A glint of black metal across the room caught her eye and she bolted for it, pushing the Japanese Police Force mystery out of her head as her fingers of her good hand clutched her Beretta reassuringly. She rose and spun simultaneously, holding her weapon at the ready as she felt a presence slip behind her back. Scarlett turned, ready for combat, and found it was only L, standing backwards to her in a ready stance as well.

"I'll guard your back," he stated matter-of-factly, and Scarlett only nodded, eyes wide.

A black figure ran at them with gun raised. Scarlett threw caution to the wind and rushed to meet him head-on, ducking as he shot and kicking at his legs. Once the fear of dying had truly been tasted, it was extremely hard to be frightened by anything. She was barely aware of the gun flying out of his hands and over her head, or the bullet zooming from the opposite direction. In under a second, the man was lying on the blood-slicked floor, the life already seeping out of him.

Scarlett threw a glance behind her to see L already turning and shooting at another and dread made her limbs heavy, knowing that the men would be experiencing the very thing she had so narrowly evaded herself._ Is this cold-blooded murder?_ As she attempted to rise and shout at him to cease killing, the barrel of a gun met the back of her skull with a thump and Scarlett hit the floor, _hard. _

Struggling to hold consciousness in her grasp, she violently threw the idea of murder out of her head. One elbow up, then the other. This was a win-or-lose fight, to the death. Scarlett couldn't afford to hold any thoughts about right or wrong in her head at this time.

L drew back to her, covering her exposed back as she struggled to right herself. Head throbbing excruciatingly, the agent lashed out at her next opponent as a distraction before putting a bullet clean through his heart. Every few minutes she caught sight of the detective's movements through her peripheral vision. He was down on the floor one minute, seemingly injured, and she was about to risk her own fight to help him when his leg came shooting back up. He knocked his opponent unconscious and flipped back onto his feet in the same movement. _Capoeira? _She recognized it as the Brazilian version of kung-fu, and it was just another blow to her already over-puzzled mind to wonder where in the world L had picked that up. He seemed like a bottomless pit of surprises.

As she turned, her gun was knocked out of her hands once again in penalty of her distraction. Scarlett glanced up, nearly came into contact with the barrel of the hit man's own gun and darted sideways, hating herself for it. _An SIS agent does _not _run away! _

She stepped down hard with renewed fury and launched herself upwards, taking the man partly by surprise in his weaker side. Déjà vu surfaced in her thoughts as they both crashed upon the floor. Heart jumping to her throat, Scarlett pulled her hair out of the man's grasp just as he pulled the trigger. She saw her opening. Using the hand that responded to her command the fastest, the SIS agent threw a powerful punch to her opponent's cranium, hearing the morbidly satisfying crunch of a crushed skull.

It wasn't the only crunch she heard, though. Pain blossomed in her fractured wrist and ran up her arm like wildfire as Scarlett crumpled to the ground, clutching her hand. Barely holding in a scream, she laid there, blackness lingering at the edge of her vision and threatening to overwhelm it entirely. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, knowing that in this state of vulnerability she would be dead in a matter of seconds. All it took was a scream, a glance and a bullet. Strangely, as the pain started to lessen, a pair of hands only tried to pry her injured wrist out of her own grasp.

Scarlett saw as soon as she opened her eyes that it was over as quickly as it had begun. Bodies littered the Sakura TV studio, and on the floor there were more blood-painted spots than naught. For Scarlett, getting herself into a sitting position required more strength than she had exerted this whole evening. A soft moan was the only sound that escaped her lips, though, as she surveyed the room bleakly and finally met L's onyx eyes with her own.

"So much death," she observed without feeling, for it felt as though her nerves had been severed. Her mind had overloaded, and like a computer, it had automatically gone to sleep.

L stayed silent, examining her wrist with light fingers. But from the faraway look in his eyes, Scarlett knew his mind was far from her. Her head felt as though it were stuffed with gauze, but through the haze of pain she found she could finally see one thing awfully clearly.

She brought up blood as her soft chuckle morphed into a throaty cough—it just seemed so funny to her. After everything that had happened, her eyes only saw the actions and feelings of the person kneeling in front of her. Every stray feeling that she herself had pushed out of her mind naïvely suddenly made sense. The truth was in such plain view, it almost hurt.

A shout made everything snap back into crystal clear focus.

"L, Agent Scarlett! Higuchi isn't here!"

Injured hand or not, both were up and sprinting for the door in a matter of seconds.

They were seated in the sleek black Mercedes SL in under two minutes. Rain splattered the windshield without abandon as the agent and detective sat in silence, both completely and utterly absorbed in their own thoughts. Scarlett had initially wanted to drive, the small part of her that wasn't running on autopilot and was falling in love with the sports car's beautiful exterior. But L had insisted otherwise, using her injured wrist as the main objective, and she had slid into the car numbly without further protest. Now she barely felt the leather seat stick to her sweaty fingers as her mind continued to race.

_Did that fight really happen? _Scarlett could almost believe that it hadn't, and that they were driving home from a coffee shop, or maybe a sweet store, soft 60's music playing while their fingers intertwined on the console. But what exactly would they be driving home to? Not the beautifully furnished red brick home Scarlett envisioned; she was realistic enough to know that. She dared not let her mind even brush against the next scene that would logically follow. Reality became even more unavoidable. Would there even be a home? The truth was like a river. Try as she might, once Scarlett neared it, there was no way around it: no start, no finish. And it was approaching rapidly.

Suddenly, Scarlett was in the car with a person she could never hope to call her own. They were driving away from a crime scene, where they had both killed more people than she could count on one hand.

It was her way of dealing with things to not process them, so she stopped. Her light eyes instead found the raindrops, and started counting. One after another they fell on the bullet-proof glass, sliding down to join with each other atop the hood before the fierce wind grabbed hold of them and flung them to some new, unknown destination. In constant motion. It was a fate that awaited her, she knew, and the man who sat beside her as well. The Kanto city lights melded together in one shining blur as the car sped down the freeway. Higuchi was on the run; his car had been tagged with a homing device while he was inside Sakura Building. Three police cars, the amount it had taken to hold L's backup, were in front of the Mercedes, using their sirens to clear a path through the never-ending city traffic. The detective's personal car followed in the official vehicles' wake.

They were headed onto a strangely deserted freeway, distant siren calls echoing the closer ones. _They've sectioned this part of the highway off, and are closing in on him from both sides, _Scarlett thought, her mind beginning to thaw. It only took a few more minutes of driving before L gripped the wheel tightly and spun it. The screeching of tires as they laid rubber brought back memories that Scarlett just managed to block.

Higuchi's car had come to a stop at the side of the road with the aid of the cement barrier. Police high-beams light up the vehicle and the surrounding area like it was an arena. Officers, dressed head to toe in protective black gear, jumped out of the car with loaded guns, waiting for the figure in the car to make a move. Scarlett looked up and even spotted a dark helicopter hovering close to the scene, the thunder of its blades obliterating most other sounds.

"Come with me," L said to her left as she jumped, forgetting he was still with her. They both crept out of the Mercedes, using the police cars parked in front as shields, and crouched as low as they could while still being capable of movement. The agent estimated over twenty cars had appeared for the chase and they formed a protective circle now, their main purpose not letting the convicted Kira out. L and Scarlett used them as a wall now, and they sprinted behind them until they arrived at the spot where the helicopter had just touched down a minute before. If the agents and officers had noticed the blaring lack of noise, they didn't show it.

Before she knew it, they were beside the shiny metal aircraft and there was a soft click as the door latch opened. The detective beside her jumped in quickly and extended a hand for her. Scarlett gave him a small glance of disbelief and hopped up into the helicopter without assistance, clutching the handle with her good hand.

Light Yagami was seated in the craft, operating it with the help of Watari. As Scarlett and L climbed in, the older man jumped out with surprising agility and hurried back to the abandoned Mercedes.

"Light?" Scarlett asked, perplexed, but was interrupted by L.

"What are you doing, Light-kun?" He didn't even question Light's strange mode of transportation.

"I would ask the same of you, Ryuzaki," he replied, eyes trained on Scarlett's fractured wrist. It showed no outward signs of damage, but from the way it she was holding it, there appeared to be something wrong. And Light's eyes didn't miss a thing.

"You went to ask Watari a question and disappeared. I expected to find you here, but not with Scarlett." His gaze suddenly flicked to the scene in front of them as he continued, addressing the agent. "I would ask you how you got out of that mess, but I have a feeling we would miss something."

Both Scarlett and L's eyes followed the auburn teen.

The shape in the dark sports car was moving. Scarlett felt L's cell phone vibrate through the heavy cloth of her pants, and he had it held against his ear in no time.

"I understand. Yes, you can make the arrest, but be extremely careful, Mr. Yagami. Remember, this is Kira: he is almost certainly armed. Do not let him see your face."

At the same time as speaking, L was placing an electronic headset identical to the one Light was already wearing over his head. It was absurd, but at a time like this, she still noticed the way stray pieces of hair stuck out at all angles above and below the steel band, like a cotton ball caught in a fishnet. As he ended the call on the phone and connected again on the headset, the detective handed Scarlett his cell with the unspoken direction to answer any calls that came through. She was still working under him, and had to perform every task he ordered her to do, even though the last few hours were an extremely poor example of that.

When she looked up again, there was a wall of at least fifteen police members blocking her view of Higuchi's sports car. The helicopter's walls didn't allow her to hear the actual exchange, but she was able to overhear a little through both L and Light's headsets. After her brutal treatment of her own, she was guessing that she wasn't allowed another one.

"Get out of the car!" A deep voice that could only be Director Yagami's reached Scarlett, cut through with static.

When the suspected Kira complied with the order, they fell upon him like bees. Light's father clipped a set of handcuffs on his wrists while Aizawa, who had left the Kira Task Force before Scarlett had joined, wrapped cloth over his eyes. It would be revealed to her later that she had guessed right: Aizawa had answered L's call for help, along with his whole force of officers.

Light's voice filled the helicopter. "Mogi, I want a headset on Higuchi as planned." A short pause followed while they watched Mogi clip the headset on the convict from afar.

"How are you able to kill people?" Light demanded, every syllable spiked with determination. It was painfully obvious to Scarlett that this was what the teen was destined to do for the rest of his life.

"Tell me!"

Only a hitched breath was heard from the other end.

L joined in, words punctuated with a drizzling sound. When Scarlett looked, she fought to stifle a laugh. It was just too much. All that they had gone through, and L was pouring himself a cup of coffee. "If you don't, I won't hesitate to use whatever means necessary."

Another pause, and then he spoke. "There's…a notebook. You won't believe me, but…when I write someone's name in it while thinking of their face, they'll die."

Light's, L's and Scarlett's eyes met just as the director confirmed the notebook's existence by pulling it out of Higuchi's briefcase and relaying it to the men beside Scarlett. "Yes, there are a lot of names written…"

Even from their distance, they could tell he was flipping through it. "But I cannot seem to find anything else unusual in it."

"Bring it over, Mr. Yagami," L ordered. The director crossed the distance and put it carefully through the crack that Scarlett had made with her open door. Without thinking, she took it.

Any shock she might have imagined while holding it was purely mental, for it was similar to any other notebook she had held in her life. The only cause for the possible extra weight was the heavy air of death that surrounded it.

"Here," L's voice chipped at her, and the object was neatly plucked out of her hands a moment later.

When she turned, he was already flipping through the pages, Light leaning over his shoulder with a look of barely disguised disbelief plastered on his angular face. Scarlett glimpsed rows upon rows of scribbled words—no, _names—_and then a group of black pages at the end. It was there that L started skimming, murmuring under his breath so fast that she couldn't make out a word of it. His conclusion was pronounced only a minute later.

"Gods of Death—shinigamis—do exist. There are also two notebooks." His black eyes narrowed from chasms to crevices. "This isn't over yet."

"Give me it."

L handed it reluctantly over to Light, who took it with tense hands.

As soon his fingers made contact, he screamed.

"Are you _sure _you're okay?" she persisted, eyeing Light's face suspiciously for any small differences. As usual, there was none; his handsome face was as blank as ever.

"I'm fine, Scarlett. L's revelation, combined with the fact that I was holding the most powerful killing tool the world as ever seen in my own hands, just shook me up a little." His eyes never made contact with hers, choosing to gaze out at the cityscape beneath them. It was only a few minutes back to the Task Force Headquarters by helicopter, but to Scarlett, the seconds dragged by like hours. She hated herself for it, but after the events that had passed scarcely hours ago, all she wanted to do was collapse on any flat surface available and sleep. But her curiosity would not be put to rest, and Light's demeanour wasn't doing it any favours- his tone cloaked itself in an air of vulnerability, but it was forced.

_Light Yagami, what are you hiding?_

"It's perfectly understandable that Light-kun was overwhelmed," L stated, piloting the aircraft with barely any effort. "Under any other circumstances, I'm sure you would do the same thing, Scarlett-chan."

Her eyes drifted sideways. _More like "Get out of my case," _she thought; the famous L would never let any strange action go unnoticed. Hell, he'd never let any _normal _action go unnoticed. A sudden spark of anger she couldn't quite explain sparked and ignited—after everything, he was now trying to keep her out of his case, as well as his thoughts? And how was it _his _case, anyways? An image of Kane's letter flashed in her thoughts as well, brought to the front of her mind with a jerk.

_How dare he risk his life to save mine, when I'm not the one he really cares for. He's too important. What if he had died? I would be responsible for ridding the world of its most powerful defense mechanism. What would the badass agent do then? I was stupid, for thinking that he'd ever feel anything towards me. For putting myself in this danger, for what? For him? It backfired. But he was stupid, too, for laying his own life on the line for a woman he doesn't give a damn about. And while my life is pretty important, it's nothing compared to his. And now, of course, we're back to what we started with. A trip to the ice cream parlour, a bad dream. His not giving a damn about me in the slightest. What, in the name of God, does it all mean?_

Her internal monologue desired a few things, sense included, but it kept the rage alive in her for the rest of their airborne trip. Higuchi was dead—he had died of a heart attack only minutes after Light had grabbed the notebook, and started comparing the written names to the names in the database, while the teen still had it grasped in his hand. He stepped out of the helicopter the minute it landed, disappearing inside the dark building presumably to run further tests on it. L followed him, but slower. In a flash, Scarlett was so calm, she felt as if she could count the raindrops that fell and dripped off the detective's damp hair. Watching the muscles tense and relax in his shoulder beneath the already drenched white tee he wore, she stepped off the foot step, left then right, and called his name. Scarlett, who hated confrontation, was about to do something drastic.

* * *

**And what is she about to do? Stay tuned~ The next chapter is called "Entirety." Reviews are always amazing, they'll make my plane ride a great one :D**


	11. Entirety

**Long time, no read! I cannot even express how sorry I am for taking eons and eons to finish this. Yes, I know I 've been saying for quite some time that this is only the end of the first plot arc, but I'm so sorry to say that is no longer the case. This is the official last chapter, and I have left it open in a way that I may write a more definite epilogue in the future, but for now I am posting it as complete and I think it wraps up in a suitable manner. I'm happy to hear your thoughts on how it's ending might effect Death Note's official ending- no spoilers here, since some of you may not have read/saw all of it, but I think you know what I'm talking about! So I'd just like to express my extreme thanks to everyone who as read this story to the end, all 11 chapters of it. You guys really make my world go round. Thank you so much.**

_If any of you are interested in any of my other works, please visit my profile! I have a continuing "Mortal Instruments" fanfic that I see no end to in the near future, and I believe it to be my best plot yet. If you have time, check it out!_

_

* * *

_

**Entirety**

It only took a few minutes to catch up with L, but she waiting until they were in the dry sanctuary of Headquarters before speaking. Her heart was racing faster than it ever had pounded on any adrenaline-inducing mission while Scarlett prepared herself to do the one thing she had always avoided: truly expressing herself.

"Ryuzaki! Wait!"

His head spun while the remaining parts of his body kept moving, reminding the agent absurdly of an owl. "Yes?"

Scarlett chose her words carefully in a matter of seconds. "I'm sorry, but I'm curious- why did you, personally, find me and-" while fighting to keep her voice steady, she couldn't quite bring herself to say the "s" word. "_Help_ me out?"

As always, his face was a perfect blank as he gave his reply. "It was obvious, Scarlett-chan, that you needed it. If you had been left even a minute longer, it is quite possible you would be dead right now."

His nonchalant put-down of her skills, though true, rubbed her already-raw skin the wrong way. "But why did you come _yourself_ then?" She edged a foot in front of the detective's next step, forcing him to stop. "Why not send a brigade of agents instead? God knows you have enough at your disposal."

As Scarlett had predicted he stopped, his face and posture still revealing nothing.

"You desire me to say that I came myself because I wanted to? I did. Are you happy?" He made move around her but Scarlett quickly stepped in front of him again. Because escape now seemed more difficult, the detective ceased to move.

In truth, L's words had made the agent's heart soar. _He did it because he wanted to. _But what would any other reason have been? She knew that she was being an idiot, but she couldn't help but press her case.

"It's not that I'm happy- I am, of course! Thank you. But you wanted to- why?"

His answer caused her inflated heart to pop violently. "You are the only one of your position on the Task Force, and one of the best in the world, I am sure. We cannot afford to lose your skill."

"You cannot afford to lose one of _my _position? Then I assume that I am not talking to the world's greatest detective! Did it ever cross your mind to think what would happen if we lost someone of _your _position?" Her carefully muted voice was rising fast and she hated it. _Why is he always so infuriating?_

He parried each of Scarlett's accusations with one of his own, never wasting a single breath. The only changed manner that the agent observed was that his dark eyes never made contact with her own. "I was coming in with a squad of trained agents. You, while trained, were alone. I'm positive there was, at the least, an 81% chance that I would have survived. Which I did."

"So, if you came in with a whole squad of agents and you said it would be fine... why can't the agents come in without you? Admit it, Ryuzaki, you weren't completely necessary there. You haven't had proper agent training. You-" Scarlett fixed him with a stare, feeling her cheeks redden slightly while trying to convey the full meaning behind her words. _"You could have died."_

For the detective's cheeks not to colour, she reasoned that he did not have blood in his body. "A risk we both knowingly took, Scarlett. Me just as much as you- if not more." He then side-stepped her and shuffled past, travelling merely four feet before stopping once more. Almost as an afterthought, L turned his head to face the SIS agent once more.

"Scarlett-chan... why do you care?"

The question froze her foot on its journey forward in midair. If she was honest with herself, she knew the answer, but was at absolute loath to give it to him. Her frantic eyes traced the rising line of his jaw as he closed his mouth- an act of finality? – and stared at her, eyes guarded but at the same time as open as they have ever been. _He wants to know the answer. _Could she, would she, give it to him? As terrible as it was, she couldn't help but laugh in the safety of her own mind. _I can accept a mission that I might not return from, but I'm scared to tell a man that I love him? _If Scarlett had ever been disappointed in herself previously, it was now that the feeling overpowered her. _You can do this. _And if he didn't feel the same... she was still a teenage girl, still allowed to repeat the mantras that had become commonly known for others her age. If he doesn't feel the same way, he's not worth it.

She tried to fit everything that she had been denying herself for the past month in her words and prayed that she succeeded.

"Because I care for you."

The silence that settled upon them was not exactly awkward, but something of the same genre. L's face showed not surprise or anger, but only a slight realization- almost as if the sentence she had just uttered had only confirmed his thoughts. It was when another moment passed in silence that Scarlett's heart started to sink.

"I... I know that was a weird thing to say. I'm sorry. I meant- I meant I cared- no, care!- for you in a good friend way. You know? Y-yeah, that. And while you really shouldn't have come yourself, it was- it was generally your own choice, right?" Seeing L's face return to blankness, Scarlett felt her cheeks flush heavily. "I... I should stop talking now, right?"

Taking one last, fleeting glance at the black eyes that felt like they were stabbing her heart out, the agent turned on her heel and ran down the hall.

* * *

The rustling of the papers he was shifting through didn't allow Light to hear the detective approach until he was almost beside him. Feeling equally disconcerted and euphoric, he could hardly get his mind to pay the needed attention to L and the still-dangerous threat he posed.

"Yagami-kun."

"Yes?" he murmured, internally wincing at how detached his own voice sounded.

"Did you..." as Light looked around in amazement at the detective's loss of words, L worked on finishing his sentence. "Did you happen to see where Scarlett went?"

_Scarlett? _"No." He returned to searching for papers on the massive Headquarters desk, hoping that not giving L his full attention wouldn't get him further labelled as Kira. "The last time I saw her was when she ran out of the helicopter. Wasn't she running in your direction?"

"I believe she ran either to her room, or out of the building after we conversed. I was wondering if you had any evidence to further support any of those theories."

_There's Ryuzaki, back again. _"Well, I did not. Why would you think she ran out of the building?"

Only silence was heard- not even the rustle of baggy jeans or a plain white tee reached the ears of Light Yagami. He turned around, expecting the detective to be gone, but he was still staring unnervingly at the back of the younger teen's head. Slightly puzzled, he repeated his question to L's face.

This time, he answered. "Something quite abnormal just happened. She approached me, and after some lead up which involved shouting and accusations, told me that she has feelings for me. I know that these situations happen quite often in movies, but I have never experienced one in real life, and I am not quite sure what to do."

If Light was honest with himself, he was partially stunned, but it took only a few seconds to recover his voice. "Scarlett told you that she... loved you?" For once, he didn't monitor his tone of voice and let the true emotion flow forth- genuine surprise.

"That is what I said, yes." While his face remained blank, the downward cast to his gaze gave away just how uncomfortable he felt.

While Light's mind was suddenly engrossed in the extremely detrimental effects that this could have on his many schemes, his mouth was moving of its own accord. "Well, what do you want to do about it? Whatever her emotional problems are, as long as they aren't too big she's a great asset to us. You've-""I've got to bring her back, haven't I?"

Light nodded. For the time being, it was in his own best interests as well. "Yes, you do. So what are you planning on-"

But the famous detective was already across the room and heading towards the lobby. In the far distance, the huge sliding glass doors reflected the set face of L and were slicked with torrential rain.

* * *

While her first plans had been to run as far away as possible, the unfamiliarity of a new city soon got the best of her and Scarlett stopped running in front of a small, marble fountain just across the street from Headquarters. She had only just dried from her extremely wet motorcycle ride but the last thing occupying the agent's mind was the state of her hair and clothing. The very first time she had ever worked up the courage to express how she truly felt to the opposite gender, and where had it gotten her? To a street corner in an alien city, running away from the first person who she knew she really loved... and who she thought had loved her in return. Not bothering to protect herself from the chilling downpour, she wrapped her soaked jacket around her and closed her eyes, seeing Kane's letter as clearly as if it was painted on her eyelids. Scarlett lifted one hand and touched her face, knowing that it was not just raindrops that slicked her olive skin.

When she opened her eyes once more, a pale figure was almost halfway across the street and running towards her. His attire, and the slightly awkward way that he ran, was as familiar to her as her own face.

She turned on her heel and was about to take off again when a single word held her in place. Just a word that, spoken by any other, would have been utterly meaningless. A word as familiar to her as the sun.

Her name.

"Scarlett!" L came to a splashing halt in front of her. She watched detachedly as his breath came in short, visible puffs that soon melded with the cold evening air.

"You were not- planning on leaving, where you?"

Suddenly the world was still and the only things audible were the man's voice from where he stood in front of her and the deafening beating of her own heart.

Her voice was so quiet, it was a wonder the detective could even hear it at all. "I don't know what I was planning on doing. Not that you would care."

The next words that flew out of L's mouth so fast that Scarlett was positive she imagined them. "I would care, actually."

"Why?" The anger that she thought had disappeared was floating to the surface once more, fiery and dangerous. Fighting to keep her voice level was like trying to hold two extremely powerful magnets apart. "Why would you care? Because you need my area of expertise for catching Kira?"

"No. Scarlett-chan..." and then he was only a few inches away from her, dark eyes boring into her's with intensity to rival every emotion she had felt throughout the past few weeks. "I don't know why I care."

And then his lips were suddenly on her own.

It was a great thing, almost impossible to fathom, Scarlett thought as she took the first steps out of the rain and onto the polished floor of the Task Force's headquarters. How there was no hard proof that her life had changed with just one kiss but nonetheless, she was certain of it. The SIS agent didn't know if they were going to catch Kira, or even if they were close to it. She didn't even know what it would cost their team if they were able to. The only thing Scarlett knew for sure, as she flipped her dripping hair behind her and flashed a grin to her right, was that she was completely and utterly confident that she could face whatever was coming with the detective that stood beside her.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
